The Cell Phones
by Abby-0-Abby
Summary: Sasori and Hidan have the same phones, but don't know it. They both have secrets, but they don't know them. But all is revealed when the two go on seperate missions and figure out that they don't have their own phones anymore. SasoDei. KakuHida. ItaKisa.
1. Differences: Love and Hate

Two simple black flip phones.

Sasori had one.

Hidan had one.

They both looked exactly the same.

But everything on the inside...

Well, you could just think of the differences.

The **ringtones**.

The **wallpapers**.

The **names** for each contact.

The **voice mail.**

The **voicemail messages.**

The **text messages**.

Everything was just different on the inside.

It's the outside that made everything mix up lives.

* * *

Sasori sat on the couch in the living room, listening to the TV Deidara was watching and reading his book. His feet were tucked up next to him and he leaned on the arm of the couch. His phone sat neatly on the end table next to him. It was just about flawless; no scratches, no bite marks on the antennae, and surprisingly very few dents from Deidara's numerous explosives. It was just your perfect, little black phone.

Deidara lied on his stomach on the floor, his feet resting on the end of the couch, nearly touching Sasori's feet. He held the remote in his hand, trying to find a good show. Finally, he came across CSI. As he put the remote down, he picked up his light blue cell phone and opened it. The short, quiet beeping could barely be heard as he tapped the keypad. He then pressed one last button and closed the phone shut. He fixed his eyes on the screen for a few seconds, until he could hear the familiar ringtone from behind him.

_Wake me, come on, wake up now I,  
Want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of you're control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me!_

The ringtone repeated once more before the puppet sighed. He flipped the book upside down and placed it on his lap as he opened his phone. He stared at the screen.

_**Sasori-kun, i'm bord. amuse me.**_

Sasori sighed and began replying. As soon as he sent the message, he put the phone back in its place and picked up his book again. The blonde's phone began to go off only a moment later.

_This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
When it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
And understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

Deidara cut off the song by the time it reached 'when it's just everything we do' by opening the phone and looking at the reply text.

_**Later. Not now.**_

He sighed and replied, his thumbs flying over the keypad.

The ringtone went off again.

_Wake me, come on, wake up now I,  
Want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of you're control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me!_

This time Sasori picked it up before it started again and read the message.

**_I wanna kissss...):_**

The conversation went on for a while longer. It went a little something like this.

S: _**Not now, baka.**_

D: _**Pleese?**_

S: **_Not now. Later._**

D: **_But sasori-kun im so bord...and i want u rite now!_**

S: **_You can have me later. Not now._**

D: **_U suck. ):_**

S: **_It's better than not having me at all._**

D: **_Gud point. but i still want u NOW!_**

S: **_Stop whining. Maybe during our mission. We have to leave tonight anyway._**

D: **_Wat?! i cant wait 4 that long!!_**

S: **_You're going to have to._**

D:** _):... just 1?_**

S: **_Turning off my phone now. Good-bye._**

Sasori kept his thumb on the 'End' button and flipped the phone down as soon as the screen went blank. However, when he turned back around form the end table, Deidara pressed his lips fully onto his. Sasori rolled his eyes and simply went along with it until Deidara pulled away ten seconds later.

"I _always _get what I want, un" he told the puppet with a smirk. Sasori rolled his eyes again.

"Just go and watch your show. We don't have to leave until midnight."

With a small playful glint of the eye, Deidara teased, "You _know _you liked it, un." With that, he went back in his position, in front of the TV on his stomach with his feet resting on the couch. Sasori went back to his book, but kept on reading the same line over and over. Deidara wouldn't stop toying with his feet.

He was tempted to yell to stop at the blonde but...

He really enjoyed the small token of affection.

...

...

...

Hidan threw his phone angrily at his bed, but missed terribly. He growled at the bad aim, but didn't retreive the black phone. Instead, he threw the scyth onto the bed, this time actually getting it there, and slammed the door shut. He truly didn't notice his partner sitting on the other bed, counting his money.

"Hidan, don't be so loud," Kakuzu demanded, not really caring one bit about what Hidan's problem was. Well, he _did_, but...

He didn't show it in front of him. Or anyone, for that matter. Just himself.

The silver haired man glared strongly at his stitched up partner.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled at him. Kakuzu disregarded it and continued counting.

Hidan sat down on his bed and moved the scyth so he could lay down and glare at the ceiling. He put the three-bladed mechanism next to him and twirled it slightly between his fingers. He hated how Kakuzu didn't care. He hated how Kakuzu could only think about his damn money. He hated how Kakuzu...

**He just hated him.**

_Get up, come on, get down with the sickness  
__Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

The music was slightly muffled by the carpeting, but Hidan rolled over to pick up the surprisingly barely-scraped phone. He opened his phone to see a new text message from the one and only bastard.

Kakuzu.

**_Wtf is wrong wit u?_**

Hidan glowered at the screen of his phone, which had a large crack across it from 'accidentally' stabbing it wiht his scyth. He replied, his thumbs nearly breaking through the keys.

**_NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS_**

The silver haired man slammed the phone shut and threw it next to him, knowing that Kakuzu would reply.

There was an annoying beeping noise coming from Kakuzu's phone. The cheap-ass didn't want to buy any ringtones for the sake of his darling money...

Instead of replying though, he rolled his eyes and ignored the text. He figured the Jashin-praiser would eventually cool off.

Hidan glared at the ceiling again, which hurt his eyes, but he knew that Jashin-sama was okay with it. It seemed that any pain Hidan took upon himself was okay with Jashin-sama...

But Hidan just didn't know if one of the pains was okay with his Lord...

And it was the pain right in the middle of his chest...

And it always came when his bastard of a partner was around.

He glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eyes, and the pain just deepened. He stopped himself from clutching his chest, because he figured Kakuzu would just figure out that he was clutching to his heart.

The heart he didn't think he ever had until the first few months of being partners with the money-obsessed fucker.

"Fucker..." Hidan mumbled to himself as he began drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Kakuzu waited until Hidan's breathing was even, signaling that he was asleep. He then stood and snatched away the black phone. He knew it held his answers to his question; why Hidan was so pissed off. He knew this because on most days when his partner was pissed, he'd throw his scyth first and keep the phone away in his cloak. But the phone being thrown first had to be a sign.

The money-obsesser looked through the most recent text messages Hidan had. The first one was full of caps letters. He couldn't tell if it was Hidan or the person he was talking to. He took out a notepad and pencil, having to go back and forth with 'Recieved Messages' and 'Sent Messages'.

Once the text conversation was over, the masked man looked through his partner's conversation. He figured out that the person he was talking to was Konan, the blue-haired woman in the Akatsuki.

* * *

A/N: You'll see the conversation between Konan and Hidan in the next chapter, promise. It's gonna be the first thing in the chapter. I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Missions: East and West

Differences always seemed to deem upon the organization.

There was a **puppet**.

There was a man with **mouths on his palms**.

There was a **Jashin-praiser**.

There was a **stitched up money obbsesser**.

There was a woman with **blue hair**.

There was a man with **more piercings than words in the dictionary**.

There was a **shark**.

There was a **silent, evil mastermind**.

There was a **mysterious man with an orange mask**.

There was a **plant with a split personality**.

None of them seemed to have much in common on the outside.

But the inside may mix up each others lives.

* * *

Kakuzu re-read the conversation between his partner and the blue-haired woman that never seemed to leave Pein-sama's side. It didn't surprise him that more than half of the conversation was in caps.

K: **_So are you going to tell him?_**

H: _**Wtf are you talking about?**_

K:**_ Kakuzu of course._**

H: _**What about the bastard?**_

K: **_Are you going to tell him?_**

H: **_I'm not telling him shit!_**

K: _**He's just going to figure out!**_

H: _**NO HE'S NOT.**_

K: **_YES HE IS, AND YOU KNOW IT!_**

H: **_HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!_**

K: _**BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS! IT'S SO FRICKING OBVIOUS!**_

H: **_THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!_**

K: **_SO IT'S A LIE THAT YOU HAVE A HEART?!_**

H: **_DAMN STRAIGHT!_**

K: **_FUCK YOU!_**

H: **_FUCK YOU TOO!_**

K:**_ I MIGHT AS WELL JUST TELL HIM MYSELF!_**

H: **_YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE!_**

K: **_HELL YES I WOULD! IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES HOW YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!_**

H: **_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! I'LL MAKE SURE JASHIN GRANTS ME PERMISSION TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_**

K: **_WHATEVER, STILL TELLING!_**

H: **_YOU BITCH!_**

K: **_BASTARD!_**

H: **_FUCK YOU!_**

The conversation ended there. Kakuzu wasn't really anxious to know what Konan might tell him. Really, he just wanted to know why Hidan didn't want him to know.

Suddenly, Hidan began to stir as he bagan to wake up, and Kakuzu quickly placed the phone back where it was and flipped the notebook to a different page, covering up any words that could have bled through the thin white pages. Finally, the silver-haired man opened his eyes and swung himslef off of the bed and onto his feet. Kakuzu made himself appear that he was still counting his money, even though he was long finished with the job. The Jashinist picked up the scyth that had fallen off of the bed in his sleep and grabbed the tampered phone. Again, he slammed the door when he left, but Kakuzu noticed that the glare in his eyes seemed to have disappated.

...

...

...

Sasori had soon turned on his phone again, but Deidara didn't notice. The blonde had fallen asleep on his stomach, his foot still laying next to the puppet's. CSI had ended long ago, and some show about how a man killed his wife and blamed it on his brother was now playing. However, Sasori had ignored the TV as he came close to finishing the book.

As he flipped the phone open, he checked the time. It was almost 11:30.

He closed the book and placed the phone back on the end table. As he stood to wake up his blonde teammate, Hidan entered the room. He threw his phone down on the end table that Sasori's was on and walked up to the blonde as well, but only to take away the remote. He and Sasori exchanged a quick, meaningless glance, and soon went back to doing their things. Hidan made his way over to the couch that was next to the one Sasori was on, also connected to the end table. As soon as he flipped to a good show, he threw the remote onto the end table, which made one of the phones fall to the ground next to the Jahinist's foot. But he didn't notice.

Sasori had succesfully waken up Deidara and grabbed the phone on the table before the two left to pack. Hidan looked at the two as they left, and noticed that his phone was missing. He looked at the ground, and noticed the black phone at his feet. Grunting in slight annoyance, he retrieved it and watched the show. He knew he should have been praising Jashin-sama at the moment...

But too many things were on his mind to think of the matter.

Hidan stared blankly at the screen, but finally decided to just shut it off. Standing, he walked back into his room, feeling stupid for making a re-enterance so quick after just leaving. However, he didn't feel the hurt in the middle of his chest like it usually did when he entered the room. He looked around.

Kakuzu was missing.

Hidan shrugged and was thankful that the heavy feeling was gone for a moment's peace. Again, he sat himself down on the bed and sub-conciously slicked back his over-gelled hair. He looked at his reflection in the top blade of his scyth and just stared at the reflection for a few moments. He set the scyth down and sighed in approval.

He was looking fucking good, if he does say so himself.

Suddenly, the small smirk vanished as the damned heavy feeling came back. The door closed softly, unlike his usual door-slamming, which only meant one thing.

His Jashin-be-damned partner returned.

Hidan looked up, almost in disapproval at the money obsessed man, and saw that he was packing a few things.

"What the fuck are you packing for?" Kakuzu looked up.

"Leader-sama put us on a mission," he stated. He went back to his packing as Hidan sighed and simply got back up from the bed.

"Where to?" he asked. This time his partner didn't look up.

"Village Hidden in the Sand."

"What the hell for?"

"The Kazekage has some important scrolls that Leader-sama would like."

"Fuck. Fine, then. When do we leave?"

"In a few hours."

"What the fuck?!"

Kakuzu looked up at his partner, thinking almost the same thing when Pein had told them they were to leave at 4:00AM. Pein always told them a few days ahead, a week tops. But this must have been on short notice.

Hidan began packing as well. There really wasn't much to pack; the Sand village wasn't too far away. It was just to the east a little ways from the hideout. Besides, even if it was a far away place, he wouldn't really have to worry about food or money (not that he had any, anyway); he was immortal, after all.

Kakuzu finished a little after Hidan did, what with have to pack just a little more than his immortal partner.

Then there was silence.

...

...

...

"Sasori-danna, are you ready?" Sasori looked up at Deidara, who was just packing away the last bit of the clay he needed. Deidara looked up at Sasori, and cocked and eyebrow. However, he smiled. "Not using Hiruko this time, un?"

Sasori shook his head. He didn't have to be inside the puppet for this mission. He felt it wasn't neccessary. "No. Now, let's go."

The two set out, placing the hats on their heads. The silence lingered around them until they were completely out of the hideout's boundaries.

"Sasori-kun, un," Deidara began. Sasori looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"The Village Hidden in the Clouds. It's far west from here, so it may take a few days."

"So...we'll be away for a while, un?"

"Yes."

Deidara smiled happily to himself. Days away from the hideout and alone with his love...

Perfect.


	3. Dreams: Good and Bad

A/N: Ahh, fluff! Fluff fluff fluff with Kuzu and Hidan! But a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. BEWARE!

Oh, and sorry. No awesome beginning to this one / Couldn't think of one.

* * *

"Hey, Sasori-kun, un."

"What, Deidara?"

"…"

"Deidara, what is it?"

"..."

"Deidara, what do you want?" Sasori was already impatient with his partner's stalling.

But, rather than answering, Deidara just smirked.

"You're even sexier when you're pissed, un," he muttered.

Sasori glared at him. Deidara didn't care, obviously. He was alone with Sasori, every moment was to his liking. Even the moments as tense as this.

Sasori muttered back, "Shut up, brat."

"Ooh, that was mean, Sasori-kun! Un!" Deidara made a dramatic gesture to how hurt he was and soon went into a fit of laughter.

Sasori sighed.

Sometimes love was annoying.

Deidara ended his laughter and shook his head. He looked up at the sky. It was still darkened at the very peak, but brightened near the bottom.

"Sasori-kun..." Deidara began, setting his gaze back in front of him and onto the path.

"What now?" Sasori grumbled.

"I had a really crazy dream when I was asleep, un." Deidara's one eye sort of squinted as if he was remembering each detail of said dream.

"When don't you?" Sasori muttered. He sighed. "What was it about?" He hoped it wasn't a nightmare or anything -- he hated suddenly becoming soft for each fear his partner had in his dreams.

"...It's really strange."

"Get on with it, brat. What was it about?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu being together."

Sasori nearly stumbled over his feet. Deidara looked at him.

"Told you it was strange, un," he told the red-head as he grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling.

"Deidara, why in the world would you dream about _that_?" Sasori asked. He didn't really notice Deidara's hand still planted on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a sign of something to come, un?"

Sasori suppressed a snicker.

"The world would have to be ending if something like that ever happened, Deidara."

...

...

...

Hidan was grumbling to himself about how his chest was still hurting. He made himself do his ritual before he and "the bastard" left, and he repeatedly stabbed at where his heart was.

But the pain still didn't fucking go away.

Kakuzu was trying hard to ignore his partner's grumbling. But it was a bit hard, considering how close they were.

Wait...why were they so close?

"Hidan, shut your mouth," Kakuzu finally told his partner. Hidan looked up and glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, damnit!" he retorted. He and Kakuzu both knew very well that what he just said really didn't make sense, being that he was the one who would shut up.

"You make no sense," Kakuzu muttered.

"You're fucking annoying," Hidan muttered back.

"Whiner."

"Asshole."

"Psycho."

"Bastard!"

"Nuisance."

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Hidan..."

"BASTARD!"

"_Hidan_..."

"FUCKING SHITHEAD!"

Kakuzu finally slammed his hand over Hidan's mouth. The stitched-nin glared at his partner.

"Hidan. Listen to me for once."

"Why should I?" Hidan asked from behind the tan hand still over his mouth. His heart was hitting his ribcage violently. Jashin, he hated that...

"I was going to tell you that you needed to keep your damn voice down, but it doesn't seem like much of a problem now that you're shaking like a child. What's wrong with you?"

Hidan's eyes widened slightly. He noticed his hand was moving a bit spastically. Indeed, he was shaking.

"None of your fucking business," Hidan growled. It took a lot of his strength just to keep his voice from shaking and stuttering.

Kakuzu sighed and shook his head, not at all startled by Hidan's voice. He took his hand away from his partner's face and continued walking.

"You know, you have to pull yourself together. You're an S-rank criminal, for Christ's sake."

Hidan crossed his arms and caught up with Kakuzu. "C-Christ has no sake," he muttered. He winced at himself as his voice shook.

"That's not the point."

"W-Well then what is the f-fucking p-point?!"

"You seriously did not hear one word that came out of my mouth, did you?"

Hidan looked away and glared at the passing trees.

"W-What's it to you?" Hidan muttered.

"Hidan, you're sounding like a child."

"And?"

"Did you get any real sleep at all?" Kakuzu asked. He noticed that his partner only acted like a child when he was slightly sleep deprived.

"Why do you fucking care?" Hidan's voice had evened out on its own as his shaking started to die down.

"Obviously you didn't."

"Just shut up, damn it!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu stopped walking. Hidan didn't notice and continued. Kakuzu was waiting for him to crash.

3...2...1...

_Thud. _

Kakuzu shook his head as he went over to his fallen partner. He lifted Hidan onto his back and carried him. Hidan's head was resting on Kakuzu's shoulder and his breathing was very calm and still. His silver hair brushed his face slightly.

Why couldn't he be like this all the time, Kakuzu wondered.

He sighed and continued walking with the Jashinist on his back. He often wondered why Hidan was always so sleep deprived. However, he also noticed that he himself had never seen his partner sleep...

Looking up at the sky, he noticed the light blue that signaled the rising of the sun, without the sun being up quite yet.

A soft banging against his back made him stop walking and look over at his sleeping partner. He narrowed his eyes, only able to see smooth and slicked back silver hair.

_B-bang, b-bang, b-bang... _

The constant thudding made Kakuzu take Hidan off of his back. That's when the banging and thumping stopped. And when Kakuzu got a strange sight to see.

He took his partner and put him back on his back momentarily as he quickly found a deep part of the forest where they would be concealed from any other ninjas.

There, he placed his partner against a tree a looked down at him again. Surely, his eyes weren't fooling him.

Hidan lay curled up slightly, his arms crossed across his chest, and sweat dripping from his forehead and palms. His eyebrows were narrowed and his eyes were squeezed painfully shut. And he was shaking again.

Kakuzu blinked several times and finally fingured out that Hidan was probably having a nightmare. Which was hard to believe, because the man seemed to be a nightmare himself. But what else could cause all the shaking and sweating?

Sitting down on a rock next to the Jashinist, he could hear the soft chattering of his teeth. Kakuzu placed a hand on his forehead, and came back positive.

His dearest partner was growing ill by the second.

Of course, it could have just been the nightmare that Kakuzu couldn't dream of.

I mean, really, _Hidan_? With a _nightmare_? It seemed near impossible.

Suddenly, Hidan sat up bolt straight, panting heavily and quickly, making Kakuzu jump slightly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Hidan breathed out quickly several times. His head swivled around quickly to Kakuzu and he jumped at him.

But rather than being attacked, Kakuzu found himself being clung to and cried to.

Hidan was crying mercilessly into his partner's cloak, shaking like crazy, his fists grabbing at Kakuzu's cloak.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the situation, unsure what to do.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Kakuzu shook his head and took his partner's shoulders, putting him at bent-arm's length and looking at his face.

Damn, his face looked _horrible_. Red, tear-stained, wasps of silver hair sticking to his sweaty forehead...

No way in _hell_was this Hidan.

"Hidan."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"_Hidan_."

"Nngh! Oh god!"

"You idiot, snap out of it!"

"Nngh-h-h!" Hidan cried. His hands were slowly slipping out of grasp of Kakuzu's cloak.

Kakuzu glared.

"_HIDAN_."

But Hidan didn't seize.

Kakuzu was trying think of what else he could do.

Unfortunately, he had come to his last resort...

**Holding him until he let up.**

No, no way was he doing _that. _No way was he holding a scared-shitless Hidan until he stopped.

"Nngh! Oh god, oh god..."

The vein pulsing at the stitched-nin's forehead made his decision for him instead of his brain.

Kakuzu had found his arms tightly but comfortably wrapped around the scared-shitless Hidan and was silently stroking the back of his head.

Hidan nuzzled his head into Kakuzu's shoulder and tried to breathe through his crying.

"Nngh-h-h...nn!" Hidan tried to stop.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu muttered to him.

The shaking was going away.

"Hidan, listen to me..."

The sweat stopped pouring.

"Get out of that fucking nightmare of yours."

Everything stopped.

Hidan's heavy breathing was muffled by Kakuzu's cloak. Kakuzu sighed.

He hated this...

He picked Hidan's head up and looked at his face again. Immediately, Hidan started rubbing at his eyes, rubbing away the dried tears. His cheeks and forehead were deep red still. Kakuzu sighed again.

"Hidan, what the in the _hell _happened?" Kakuzu demanded.

"N..Nothing."

"Bull shit. Tell me."

"Fucking nothing...!"

"You were acting like a fucking five-year-old! Now tell me what happened!"

"I..."

Kakuzu waited for the answer.

"I..."

Kakuzu swalled an irritated sigh.

"I died."


	4. Words: Nice and Mean

A/N: Aha, more fluff. But it's with Sasori and Deidara this time! :D

* * *

Kakuzu stared at the Jashinist

"You _what_?" he asked disbelievingly.

Hidan stood and turned his back to Kakuzu. Fuck, what a fucking idiot. Could he not understand fucking anything?

"You fucking heard me," Hidan mumbled, still wiping roughly at his face.

"Why in the world would you be afraid of death? I mean, you _worship _death." Kakuzu stood as well as Hidan snatched his scythe from the ground.

"It's not the fucking same!"

"Death is death, Hidan. What's so different?"

"You weren't fucking there! You weren't there, so shut the fuck up!"

"Hidan, you're acting like a child."

"Well you're acting like an asshole!"

Kakuzu could feel the vein pulsing at his head again. But this time it held him back from Hidan.

"Hidan, calm the hell down."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Wow, Kakuzu thought. Hidan was acting more childish than ever.

But, rather than just making another snappy remark, Kakuzu just walked back onto the path to their destination.

Then, a strange noise started going off...

_Wake me, come on, wake up now I,  
Want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of you're control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me!_

Hidan made a face. It was coming from his phone.

"Guh, that fucking idiot Tobi must have changed my fucking ringtone again," Hidan growled. He flipped the black phone open.

Surprisingly, it was from the other nuisance.

"What the fuck does Blondie want?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu didn't respond to the rhetorical question.

Upon opening the text message, Hidan nearly threw his phone to the ground.

It read:

**_Kiss me now, dammit!_**

Nearly unable to reply, Hidan noticed something about the screen.

The big crack wasn't there anymore.

However, he decided that someone eventually fixed it without him knowing, and replied:

**_What in the mother fuck are you talking about blondie?_**

He sent the message and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

And if it weren't for Kakuzu's damn creepy strings, he would've run into a damn tree.

...

...

...

Deidara kept on peering at Sasori, wondering why his phone wasn't going off. Did he silence it? Did he turn it back off? No, he couldn't have turned it back off, Leader usually calls to see their progress, and he always calls Sasori over him.

"Deidara, stop staring at me."

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I was just _looking_, un," the bomber covered up with a mustered-up-last-second smile. But Sasori didn't look at him.

Guh, he hated when he wasn't acknowledged by Sasori...or anyone, actually.

_This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
When it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
And understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

Deidara quickly opened his phone. He opened the message:

**_What in the mother fuck are you talking about blondie?_**

Deidara nearly stopped in his tracks. No one, **_no one_**, called him Blondie. **_Especially _**Sasori. And Sasori **_never _**cursed...well, as far as he knew.

The _only _people who he knew that cursed were Hidan, Kakuzu sometimes, Leader on occasion, Kisame if he was freaking pissed (which did happen a lot), and...

The only person that he knew who dared to call him Blondie was...

Hidan.

"Fucking Hidan..." Deidara whispered violently.

"What was that, Deidara?"

"N-Nothing, Sasori-kun." Sasori never really liked Deidara cursing. Deidara tried to respect that. (**_Tried._**)

The blonde quickly responded back.

**_Hidan? wtf?!_**

...

...

...

Hidan heard the annoying tone go off again. What the hell was up with his damned phone?

He flipped it open.

**_Hidan? wtf?!_**

The rest lof the conversation was like this...

H: **_Yeah what do you want?_**

D: **_Why do u have sasoris phone?!_**

H: **_I dont!_**

D: **_Why the hell did u take it?_**

H: **_WTF YOU FUCKING IDIOT THIS IS MY PHONE_**

D: **_No i sent this to sasori and you keep on responding!_**

H: **_Dipshit check your fucking number this is my phone_**

D: **_Im the dipshit?! check ur damn phone its not urs!_**

Here, Hidan growled and looked throught the phone's contents.

Of course, he went through pictures first. And (holy damn!) most of them were the stupid Blondie and Sasori.

Oh fuck.

H: **_Then where the fuck is my phone?!_**

D: **_Idk sasori prolly has it_**

H: **_Well fuck. Now I have to fucking head back..._**

D: **_2 where? me and sasori on on a mission. do u have 1 too??_**

H: **_Oh fuck you are fucking kidding me! Where the fuck are you two heading?!_**

D: **_2 the village hidden in the clouds. u?_**

H: **_The fucking other way! We're headed to the Sand!_**

D: **_Oh shit. ill tell sasori._**

H: **_Yeah, fucking perfect. He's gonna fucking flip._**

Here, Deidara took a breath.

"Uhm...Sasori..."

"Yes, Deidara?"

"Er...check your phone, un..."

"What for?"

"Just do it. "

"Deidara, I'm not pulling my phone out for nothing. What is it?"

"Eh-heh...um...Hidanmayhaveyourphoneandyoumayhavehis...un." ((A/N: for those of you that can't read it, it's "Hidan may have your phone and you may have his."))

"What?" Sasori really did not undertsand a word he just said.

The two had stopped and Deidara was uncomfortably shifting his weight.

"Hidan...he may have your phone...and you probably have his..." Deidara wasn't looking at Sasori at all. He was a bit frightened about the outcome.

Sasori pulled out his phone. He noted Deidara's odd behavior and took it for granted.

He flipped the screen up.

And there was Hidan's signature crack through the screen.

"You are kidding me," Sasori growled. He glared at the imperfect screen.

"Ehh...I'm texting Hidan right now...we just figured it out...un..."

"Give me your phone."

"W-What?"

"You phone. I want to talk to Hidan."

"Ehm...sure, un." Deidara handed over his slightly-damaged blue phone to his partner.

S: **_Hidan, why do you have my phone?_**

H: **_Oh, puppet boy, what a fucking lovely surprise._**

S: **_Answer the question, damn it._**

H: **_Jashin...They probably got fucking mixed up._**

S: **_Yes, you idiot, that's exactly what happened. When?_**

H: **_Fuck you! And how should I know?_**

S: **_Because you were obviously there._**

H: **_So were you!_**

Rather than a text message, Hidan's -- or, rather, Sasori's -- phone began going off, but it was a call from the puppet himself.

"Hidan, give me a damn straight answer." This earned a strange glance from Deidara, being that he never heard Sasori be so harsh to Hidan of all people.

"I told you I don't fucking know!" This earned an irritated sigh from Kakuzu, being far too used to the constant yelling.

"Well then we are just going to have to think of the last time we saw each other and had our phones...Which was when--"

"We were in the living room. You were waking up Blondie."

"His name is Deidara, and yes."

"Look, I know you love your boyfriend's name and all, but--"

"Shut up, Hidan. Get back to the subject."

"Fuck off! Jashin!"

"_Anyway_, I'm suspecting you put your phone on the table next to the couch, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"And when I came to get my phone--"

"My phone."

"--There was only that phone on the table, and then the TV remote. So I'm suspecting you knocked my phone off of the table with the remote and I got yours instead."

"Sounds fucking right to me. So when am I getting my phone back?"

"Depends on when we all get back. Deidara and I are supposed to be back by at least next Thursday, and today's Monday..."

"Damn it all! Me and Money-Whore here are supposed to be back in a few fucking days!" This earned a glare from the Money-Whore (ahem...Kakuzu) and erratic snickering from Deidara. "Why the hell is Blondie laughing?"

"He heard you. He's being an immature brat right now, so just ignore him."

"Ouch, that's being mean to your little boyfriend there, puppet-boy."

"So you're going to have to wait about a week until you can get your phone back."

"Same for fucking you too."

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Hidan took the phone away from his ear and saw that Sasori had hung up.

"Tch. Damn puppet."

...

...

...

Sasori put the phone back into his cloak and noticed Deidara staring at him again.

"Deidara, I told you to stop staring." Yes, that came out awfully harsh. He was still pissed that he was stuck with the Jashinist's phone.

"Uh! Sorry, Sasori-kun..." Deidara whispered. He looked away quickly. He wasn't staring at Sasori just because he wanted to. He was wondering why he called him an 'immature brat'. Did he not know that he was standing right next to him? He heard the whole conversation, not just the one end.

So he heard Hidan say, "Ouch, that's being mean to your little boyfriend there..." But Sasori didn't seem to care. He completely and smoothly changed the subject.

So...that means...

**He must have been losing Sasori.**

Deidara stopped. Sasori glanced back at him.

"Deidara, keep moving."

His Danna...no, no, no, he was losing him!

"Deidara."

Sasori...no, he can't go!

Sasori began walking towards the frozen blonde. "Deidara, listen to me."

No, no, no, he can't leave!

"_Deidara_, what is your _problem_?"

He can't just leave him there, alone!

Sasori sighed and turned back around.

**_He can't go!_**

Deidara took a step forward and grasped Sasori's sleeve of his cloak. "Don't...!!"

Sasori turned his head to look at Deidara. The blonde had his head down, his long bang covering his face. His shoulders were shuddering.

"Don't..." Deidara didn't finish his sentence.

"Deidara, what's wrong?"

"You...you can't go!" The puppet heard a "hic"-ing noise come from the blonde.

"Go where?" The puppet fully turned to face Deidara.

"You can't..." Hic. "Leave me!"

"Leave you...? Deidara, I don't understand."

"Y-Yes, you-" Hic. "-do!"

"Deidara, calm down..." Sasori grabbed the bomber's shaking shoudlers.

"I..." Hic.

"Deidara, we have to go. Get a hold of yourself."

"I..."

"_Deidara_."

"I love you, damn it! Don't go!" The bomber threw his arms around the puppet's neck, which made Sasori's hands slide over Deidara's shoulders.

Sasori blinked at Deidara, who's head was right under his chin.

Being that he was being weighed down by Deidara's slumping-form, Sasori got on his knees.

"Deidara, calm down--"

"J-J-Just d-don't-t g-go!" Deidara stuttered into Sasori's cloak.

"Deidara-kun, I'm not going anywhere..."

"B-B-But..."

"But what?"

"Y-You..." Hic. "w-w-were..."

"Calm down first, Deidara-kun."

Deidara twisted his head to the side so he could try to breathe. Sasori watched him take deep breaths, shuddering a little each time.

Finally, Deidara said, "You were...saying such mean things...about me...to Hidan..."

Sasori shook his head. "Deidara, do you_ really_ think I meant those things?"

"Yes...un..."

Sasori sighed and took his arms back from around Deidara's neck. Deidara brought his own arms back, too. The two kneeled in front of each other.

"Deidara-kun, I didn't really mean any of that..." Sasori tilted Deidara's head up and thumbed away a few tears.

The bomber nodded, understanding. But he was mainly happy that Sasori was touching him again...

Sasori took Deidara's hand and stood. He pulled the blonde up to his feet. As they let each other's hands go, Deidara rubbed away dry tears.

"'M...I'm sorry, Sasori-kun, un..." But Sasori shook his head.

"Just understand I didn't mean to make you think I was leaving. I apologize."

"Mm...Sasori-kun...?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss, un?" Deidara put a smirk on his face as he asked, putting his hand down.

Sasori tried not to smirk, but it slipped.

Deidara put his arms around Sasori's neck and leaned down a bit to make his lips touch the puppet's.

Sasori just put one arm around the bomber's to force his lips against his more.

Deidara pulled away and kissed the puppet again on the cheek.

"I forgive you, un."


	5. Sickness: Mental and Physical

Hidan closed the all-too-perfect phone shut and put it back in his cloak. He glared at the ground as he walked, grinding his teeth. He wanted his fucking phone back, and he wanted it fucking _**now**_...

Kakuzu walked beside Hidan and kept his gaze away from the Jashinist. He had gotten over Hidan's "Money-Whore" comment (and Deidara's laughing) and tried to keep his mind set on the mission.

Hidan swallowed his yawns that kept on wanting to escape him. Though he hated to admit it, Money-Wh--_Kakuzu_, was right. He hadn't gotten any real, deep sleep for the past week or so. But he did it only to make sure he didn't get that damned nightmare again.

Hidan was shaking his head, remembering what had happened in his dream. All he told Kakuzu was that he died, but...that wasn't all of it.

Suddenly, Hidan couldn't feel his feet on the ground for a moment. He looked over at Kakuzu, who had picked him up with his tendrils.

"Fool, you have to keep your head up and watch out for trees. That's the second time already."

"Shut the fuck u--!" Hidan stopped to yawn deeply. Damn it, now he just felt more tired.

Kakuzu set Hidan back on the ground and Hidan went back to walking with his head down, watching the small clouds of dirt that appeared whenever he took a step on the rocky path.

The small clouds of dirt kept Hidan occupied. But, once the clouds never reappeared after taking about thirty steps, Hidan became confused. He slid his foot on the ground. Nothing. He stomped his foot twice. Still no more dirt clouds. He raised his head. He then realized that Kakuzu wasn't with him anymore, and all of the trees of the forest were gone.

He turned his head many different times. There was absolutely nothing but dry dirt.

He continued to walk hesitantly, not sure what happened. He was pretty sure that there wasn't any plain ground like this until they reached the Sand, and even that would take a while.

He felt his right foot slide from under him, and he fell onto his back. He was _never_ that clumsy, what the fuck just happened? He pushed himself halfway up with his elbows. He looked at what could have made him fall. Nothing was there.

He jumped back up onto his feet and glared at the ground. He looked around. Just plain dirt.

"Okay, what in the fuck just happened?!" he yelled at himself.

He didn't expect an answer, but there was a soft giggling...

"Hee hee, sorry, mister. I didn't mean to do that." Hidan looked around. Was some little girl screwing with his mind?

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan boomed, looking everywhere for the girl.

"Hee hee, my name? My name is..."

Hidan waited.

"My name is..."

"Oh, just fucking tell me already!"

"I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you, mister. I don't have a name."

"What? Fine, whatever. Where the fuck is Kakuzu?"

"Ka...kuzu? Who's that?"

"Don't play stupid with me! He was just fucking here a second ago, just tell me where the fuck he is!"

"I'm sorry, mister...I don't know what you're talking about."

Hidan growled. "You have five fucking seconds..."

"My daddy would probably know...but he only came to...what is it...kill someone? I think that's what he said..."

"Where the fuck is he, then?!"

"My daddy is behind you. You didn't know?"

Hidan turned around quickly. No one was there.

"Very fucking funny, you damn kid. Now tell me - Where the fuck is Kakuzu?"

"Kakuzu...is dead," a different voice said to him. It sounded like it was right in front of him. He could feel the man's hot breath on his face.

"What the fuck, what do you mean 'dead'?!" Hidan questioned.

"Someone had to kill him."

"He didn't have to die, you fucking nutjob!"

"Oh, but he did. And so do you."

"Ha, I can't die, you asshole!"

"Oh really? Hm...then why is it when I do this--" Hidan could feel a sharp pain in his chest. "--That you die?"

Hidan grunted in pain. His mouth became dry...something that never happened before.

But wasn't this what he wanted? To die? He never liked being immortal -- he wanted to die. So why was this any different?

Hidan felt himself collide with the ground and the pain became deeper. He moaned loudly. He felt something grab his hair and pull his head up to look at the place at a different level.

There, nearly three feet away, was a tan body, covered in what looked like dried blood, and had dark brown shaggy hair that was matted with dirt. Hidan squinted to see what that white cloth-thing was next to him.

The white cloth was round and had a buckle, as if to keep it on. There was one part of the cloth that was ripped off, in almost a perfect rectangle. And above that rectangle was a metal protector, with a neat slash through the Waterfall Village symbol.

Hidan's eyes widened a little. That looked exactly like Kakuzu's mask. Wait...it was Kakuzu's mask, and that was Kakuzu!

"What in the--" Hidan grunted again as he spoke, feeling his body shut down. "...What in the hell did you fucking do?!"

"I told you already, I killed him," the man's voice said to him. "And now you have to die, too."

Hidan let out a loud, long moan of pain, and could see that everything around him was going black.

_Kakuzu..._

The tan body layed in it's dried blood-pool, not moving.

_Kakuzu, help, damn you...!!_

And then everything was black, the tan man not visible.

"Hidan, wake up."

Hidan couldn't believe this. It was over. Kakuzu was dead...and so was he.

"Hidan."

Who the fuck could be calling his name, he was dead and -- oh, fuck, why was his face wet?! He wasn't crying, was he?!

Hidan felt something cold on his forehead. It was soft and damp...

Hidan began to blink, and he was suddenly brought back to the light. He stared at the pale white abyss over him, wondering where he was.

"Holy shit...I'm in Heaven?" he asked himself. He noticed his throat was still dry.

"You dumbshit...we're in a hotel."

"God...?" Hidan didn't believe in God. Why'd he just say that?

He heard a sigh and heard footsteps coming closer to him. He then saw a tan man with green eyes and shaggy dark brown hair hanging his head over his.

Hidan blinked. It was Kakuzu.

Hidan sat up quickly, not paying any mind to the cloth that just fell onto his lap and his pounding headache. He wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck.

"Holy shit, we're both in Heaven?! How in the fuck--"

"_Hidan, _we're alive, damn it. You had another bad dream. Oh, and you're sick, dumbass."

Hidan stared at the white abyss in front of him -- er, the wall. He let his pounding head fall onto Kakuzu's neck.

"So...we're alive?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu sighed. "Yes. Now lay down. You're not well." Kakuzu slid his arms under Hidan's arms and slowly took the man off of him, not wanting to make the man's headache worse (though, he had to admit, that would be pretty funny to see the Jashinist squirm and moan in pain. Hehehe...)

Once Kakuzu unwrapped Hidan's arms from his neck, he placed the wet cloth back on to his forehead. Hidan closed his eyes for a moment, and re-opened them. He sighed.

"Well...this sucks ass." He looked out the window. It was pouring. "Are we still in the fucking Rain?"

"What does it look like? Yes, of course we're still in the rain," Kakuzu answered as he sat on the bed across from Hidan's.

"Mm..." Hidan mumbled something incoherent, probably just random gibberish, as he closed his eyes again. Kakuzu looked out of the window as well. They had gotten pretty far from the hideout, but not as far as either of them had liked.

"Leader-sama already knows about the mishap. He sent Kisame just in case you don't get better by tomorrow," Kakuzu added.

Hidan sighed. He would have groaned, but he couldn't even take his _own_ noise at the moment...

"Alright. Whatever," Hidan mumbled. "So...what am I sick with, exactly?"

"Not sure. The woman at the front desk said that she would call a doctor. I'm guessing they're on their way now."

"Won't they know who we are?"

"No. We aren't a threat to them as of yet. And they wouldn't really recognize us anyway."

"Mm...why's that?"

"Well, for one, we're not wearing our cloaks. Two, I don't have my mask on, and three, you look like complete shit."

"Ahh...fuck, I do?"

Kakuzu nodded. Not that Hidan could see him anyway.

There was a knock on the door, and Kakuzu stood to answer it. There, he figured, was the doctor.

"Ahh...so where's the sick one?" the doctor asked.

...

...

...

Sasori and Deidara stopped to rest for the night. Well, only Deidara really needed the sleep. For Sasori, it didn't matter. He was a puppet, puppets didn't need sleep...

"Deidara, go to sleep. We're not stopping tomorrow." The puppet could tell that Deidara was still awake.

"But, Sasori-kun, I can't sleep, un," Deidara whined.

"You sound like a child."

"Well...maybe I am, un."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Sasori heard Deidara shifting around beside him. Soon, he found himself pinned to the ground, Deidara straddling him.

"Deidara..."

"I want you so bad, damn it, un!" Deidara whined again. He leaned down and put his lips against the puppet's, already forcing his tounge inside his mouth. The bomber ran his hand through Sasori's maroon hair, loving the soft feeling on his hand.

Sasori knew that this would happen to Deidara. They haven't really made out in...

Wow. A few days, actually. No, _more_ than a few days, maybe a week and a half...

Damn, he must have been killing the blonde. Deidara could never spend that long without _some_ make-out session...

And so now he had to make it up to him...

Sigh.

Sasori, having his arms free now, slid one of his hands up Deidara's shirt, pushing his tounge inside the blonde's mouth, closing his eyes lightly. Deidara's moan vibrated through the puppet's mouth. Sasori pulled away for a moment. Deidara looked a bit displeased.

"Sasori-kuuuun..." the blonde whined again. Sasori took his hand out from under Deidara's shirt.

"Deidara, it's late. We can't stay much longer. Now, get some sleep." Sasori decided they could finish later.

Deidara pouted, but stood up. Sasori stood himself. He saw that he had made the blonde quite unhappy.

"Deidara, look at me..." Sasori told him. Deidara turned his head to look at his Danna.

Sasori leaned up and placed a small kiss on the bombers lips. "Don't be so sad. I promise we'll finish later."

Deidara smiled and layed down on the ground. "Okay, Sasori-kun...un."

Sasori sat beside the blonde. Almost immediately, the blonde picked his head up and placed it in Sasori's lap. Sasori sighed.

"You're annoying sometimes," Sasori stated.

"Mm-hm. That's what makes your life exciting, un..." The way that Deidara left his sentence hanging signaled that he was drifting to sleep.

Rather than keep the bomber up, Sasori kept quiet and pet the blonde's hair in long, slow strokes.

Finally, some peace.

...

...

...

"Mm...Kakuzu..."

"Just one more, Hidan..."

"Nngh...but--"

"Hidan, don't be a wuss."

"But it tastes funny..."

"Stop whining."

"NO! NO MORE!"

"The doctor said three spoon fulls of medicine! Take it!"

This had been going on for the past ten minutes or so. Hidan, indeed, was ill, and had to stay in bed for a couple of days. And he had to take his medication. Which was the current problem.

"Hidan, it's just one more!"

"But--!"

Kakuzu shoved the spoonful of medicine into the Jashinist's mouth while it was still open. He slid the spoon back out once Hidan closed his mouth. He swallowed quickly to rid of the strange taste.

"Mnehh..." Hidan groaned. Kakuzu capped the medicine and put it on the table next to the spoon. He walked into the bathroom and came back with a cup of water.

He held the water out to Hidan, but Hidan didn't take it. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Hidan, take the damned water. I don't want to hear you whining about the stupid aftertaste." Kakuzu still held out the cup of water.

Hidan looked at the water for a moment. He then blinked. "Oh, water, right..." he mumbled. He was obviously out of it for a while.

Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed beside Hidan. He sighed and took the back of Hidan's head and placed the cup to his lips.

Hidan tilted his head back a little and let the water slide into his mouth. Once it was gone, Kakuzu threw the plastic cup into the trash.

Hidan put his head back on the pillow and curled up on his side, wrapping himself in the blankets. He was facing Kakuzu's bed, but had his eyes closed as he shivered. Kakuzu felt bad for the younger as he walked back over to the bed. He crouched down and looked at Hidan's half-visible face.

"Hidan, just relax for a bit," Kakuzu told him softly. Hidan could tell that the stitched-nin was crouching in front of him, even with his eyes closed. Kakuzu put a hand on the Jashinist's burning forehead and smoothed his strayed hair back slowly.

Kakuzu didn't have a clue why he was acting the way he was around Hidan. He felt like he was his fricking _mother_. What was it...parental instincts or something? Ah, he didn't know. But he was just a little worried about the silver-head...

Yep. Parental instincts.

Hidan continued to shiver. Half of his face was hidden under the blanket, along with the rest of his body. The only part of him that was visible was his eyes and up. And even his eyes were squinted painfully shut.

Kakuzu continued to smooth down Hidan's hair as he waited for the man to sleep. He was in that position for about five minutes before he noticed that Hidan's eyelids were no longer screwed shut and his shaking was replaced with soft breathing.

...

...

...

As Kisame packed, he didn't notice his partner standing in the doorway.

"Kisame, where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Leader-sama told me to find Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan fell ill and I'm going to be Kakuzu's partner in case Hidan doesn't get better soon."

Itachi approached the shark-nin slowly.

"So...how long will you be away?"

"Only a few days. But if there's a delay--"

"There better not be a delay..."

"If there's a delay, I'm sure Leader-sama will inform you," Kisame finished. He stood up straight from hunching slightly over his packing. Then, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and something dig into his back. "Itachi-san..."

"Kisame, I'm not letting you go without me."

"Itachi, you know that I have to go. It's my mission." Kisame felt Itachi shaking his head into his back. Kisame turned in the tight embrace and sat down on the edge of his bed, so Itachi could be slightly above him. "Itachi, I'll be back soon. I can't let Leader-sama down." Kisame put his lips to the paler ones cheek and pulled away to look into Itachi's eyes. They were downcast and not all too happy.

"Kisame...do you promise that you'll be back soon?" Itachi questioned softly.

"Of course I promise, Itachi." Kisame placed his lips on Itachi's lips lightly, as if that were the way to seal the promise.

As Kisame pulled away, he hugged Itachi back. "I have to go now, Itachi-san. I'll see you in a few days."

Kisame placed the hat on his head and waved good-bye to Itachi. Itachi waved slightly back before turning back into the shadows of the hideout.

The shark-nin sighed and quickly sped off to the hotel that held the two he was to meet. But he couldn't get his mind off of Itachi for the most part.

* * *

A/N: YES, that WAS a hint of KisaIta at the end. I love that pairing as well. Sorry if Itachi was a bit OC. But he's so..._cute_ that way :3


	6. Awakening: Good Morning and Horrible Day

It was a horrifying 2:30 in the morning when the stitched-nin was awakened. The hotel room was dark, but he didn't need to even have eyes to figure out that something was wrong. Not only was it the heavy air that hung over the room, but the muffled crying gave it away.

Kakuzu swung his legs over the side of his bed and flicked the switch to the light that hung over the dresser.

"Hidan, what's the matter?" Kakuzu asked quietly as he took a step towards Hidan's bed. The Jashinist was sitting up against the headboard and had the bed sheets up against his mouth, eyes shut tight again. He didn't answer.

Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed and could almost feel Hidan's shaking through the mattress. He eyed the medicine bottle that still sat on the table in between the two beds and picked it up. He looked at the label printed on the back.

_**Take three spoonfuls every 4 (four) hours.**_

Agh. He was supposed to give this to him an hour ago. But who gets up at 1:30 in the morning just to give someone fricking medicine?!

Oh well, Kakuzu mused. He uncapped the bottle and when he turned to Hidan, the Jashinist was shielding himself with one of the pillows. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Hidan, what in the world are you doing?" he questioned.

"D-Don't b-bring th-that sh-sh-shit an-ny clos-ser-r!" Hidan near-yelled from behind the pillow.

"Hidan, you're being ridiculous. You know you have to take this."

"Sh-sh-shu--" Hidan was having trouble talking with all of his shaking and crying.

Kakuzu couldn't believe that he was _crying_. _Again_.

"Hidan, settle down," he muttered. Kakuzu put the medicine back down on the table, making the sound loud enough for Hidan to hear. Hidan's grip on the pillow loosened.

Hidan lowered the pillow slightly, and finally brought it down to his lap. He rubbed fiercely at his eyes, enough for his surrounding skin to become redder at the friction.

Kakuzu took hold of Hidan's wrists gently. "Hidan, you're just going to be in more pain if you keep doing that." Hidan looked at the other man with his violet orbs and let his arms go limp. Kakuzu put them back down and looked at Hidan's face.

"What are you crying about this time?" Kakuzu asked, though he didn't mean to make it sound angry.

Hidan flinched slightly. _Flinched_. Kakuzu was beginning to wonder what this illness was doing to him.

"I-I…" Hidan sighed. He sniffed. He rubbed at one of his eyes again, but not as fierce as before. He sniffed again.

Kakuzu was still looking at the poor man in front of him. When Hidan opened his mouth again to answer, Kakuzu put a hand up. Hidan closed his mouth.

"Hidan, just try to calm down and tell me what's wrong," Kakuzu told him as caring as possible, which was a struggle. But Hidan nodded.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths and rubbing eyes, Hidan managed to get his shaking to a minimum, but hadn't stopped it completely.

"T-the dream...it happened again..." Hidan muttered.

"You mean you died?" Oops. Shouldn't have said that. Hidan took in a sharp breath.

"...Y-yeah..."

"I still don't understand why that makes you so upset."

"I fucking t-told you, y-you w-weren't there!"

Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his temples slightly. He didn't want to make Hidan upset again.

"Hidan, I want you to tell me the whole dream." Hidan stared at Kakuzu with scared, wide eyes.

"N-no!"

"Hidan. I don't know what to do unless you tell me--"

"N-no! I-I'm n-n-ot do-doing--"

Kakuzu placed his hands on Hidan's shoulders firmly. Hidan stopped talking and looked at Kakuzu with the same scared, wide eyes that he had since Kakuzu requested for him to recite the nightmare.

"Hidan, you need to get over that dream, and I know you can't get over it yourself. So..." Kakuzu sighed as if he was about to regret what he was about to say. "So I need to help you. But I can't help if you don't let me know what happened."

Hidan was shaking his head quickly. "I-I can't-t t-tell you!" Hidan whimpered.

"And why is that?"

"I...I...nghh!" Hidan's hands flew up to his face and he dropped his head. He didn't _want_ to recall it! He _couldn't _recall it! Not in front of Kakuzu, no way!

Kakuzu felt Hidan's shoulders begin to shudder as he noticed that Hidan was going to go into a fit of hysterics again. He tried to think of what could have calmed the man down.

He remembered the day before, when he had first seen the Jashinist awake from the dreaded nightmare. Ah, what did he do to calm him down...?

Oh, crap. He remembered now. He **_held _**him. Held the weeping man before him now until he calmed down and jumped right back into his usual, nasty self.

But, it helped, didn't it?

Yeah...

Kakuzu heard the small, muffled sobs and the short intakes of breath that came from behind Hidan's pale hands. He took his hands off of Hidan's bare shoulders and gently brought the man to his chest. Hidan threw his arms around Kakuzu's shoulders as he had done the day before and hid his face in his partner's shirt, not wanting his face seen. Said partner could understand that.

Kakuzu had one of his hands placed behind Hidan's head and the other slowly rubbing the shuddering and shaking man's back.

"Shh...Hidan, it's okay..." Kakuzu told the man soothingly (well, as soothingly as he could make it). He played back the conversation the two just had in his head and sighed inwardly. He was the one who had thrown the man into hysterics, that's for certain. He didn't mean to. It was simply the way he was. He decided he would apologize after he was sure that Hidan was listening. And maybe after he took his medicine.

Kakuzu continued to say soothing things into Hidan's ear and continued the comforting shushing. Hidan heard the words, but still couldn't make himself stop. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The damned sickness must have been getting to his head. But he was still glad...Glad that Kakuzu was holding him like this. He didn't know that Kakuzu would even do such a thing. But he was glad he did.

After a while (a very long while, actually), Hidan still had his arms wrapped around Kakuzu's neck, but his head was turned so his ear was against the stitched man's shirt. Through the fabric, he could hear the light thudding of one of his five hearts.

_Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud._

The comforting noise continued as Hidan took slow breaths, closing his eyes lightly. Kakuzu's arms were wrapped around Hidan's waist, his chin propped on top of a mass of silver hair. He was glad the sob-fest was finally over. For the moment, anyway.

As Kakuzu picked up his head, he looked at the time. A weary 3:30 in the morning. Hidan still needed to take his medicine.

...

...

...

Kisame was almost at the town. He suddenly stopped his traveling and figured he should transform into someone else so he didn't look too threatening. He did the proper hand seals and transformed himself into an ordinary-looking man. Light skin, brown hair...now what to do with Samehada...

He shrugged. He'd think of something along the way.

After walking through the rest of the forest to reach the gate, Kisame pulled out his red phone. (Why red? Because it reminded him of Itachi's eyes, that's why). He flipped the phone open and checked the time. Nearly 4:00 in the morning. He sighed and tried to remember what road he was supposed to take to reach the hotel Kakuzu and Hidan were staying in...

"It's the next street down, Kisame-san."

"Thanks--Itachi-san?!"

"Hn."

Kisame looked down at his black-haired partner, who was not supposed to follow him. Itachi looked straight ahead, not really phased that his shark-partner-now-turned-normal was so shocked.

"Itachi-san, Leader-sama didn't send you on a mission."

"..." Itachi began walking down the street to reach the next one. Kisame didn't follow as he just watched his partner walk.

Now, Kisame wasn't stupid. He knew that his partner was quickly going blind, and that it was a bit hazardous for him to just be roaming the street, what with all of the people and the brick buildings in the way. But he just watched Itachi.

Itachi, he knew, wasn't one to stumble or trip. He was quite agile, even with his sight going. But he couldn't help but worry about his partner all the time, especially when the black-haired man wasn't in his sight.

But he ESPECIALLY worried when he was in battle, where he usually used his Mangekyou Sharingan...

Kisame had found himself following his partner down the road, weaving through the people. His long strides took him to his partner quickly.

"Itachi-san, go back to the hideout." Kisame wasn't one to really order Itachi around, but he knew that if Leader-sama were to find out he was missing--

"Kisame-san, you're not leaving without me," Itachi cut off his thoughts with his monotone, emotionless voice. Kisame narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Itachi-san--"

"Kisame."

Kisame stopped. Itachi was good at forcing things upon him...

"Itachi-san, what are you going to be able to do? Leader-sama only made me come out here to assist Kakuzu. He didn't give anything for you to do."

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Hidan could use some help."

Kisame bit back a snort. Good thing Itachi didn't notice.

"Hidan? You're actually willing to help the bastard?"

"With you and Kakuzu gone, someone has to be able to watch him."

"And you're actually up for that job? You know, Leader-sama could have just told..." Kisame suddenly stopped talking. There would only be four other people left to take care of Hidan other than Itachi; Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, and Leader-sama.

Zetsu would have probably eaten Hidan while he was resting...

Tobi would just annoy the shit out of him and not know how to help...

And Konan isn't permitted to leave Leader's side.

No way was Leader going to leave the hideout.

"Leader-sama would have just ordered me to come in the end," Itachi said, somehow knowing where Kisame was going in his sentence. Kisame knew that he was right.

Therefore, he didn't say another word until they reached the hotel.

...

...

...

Sasori had awoken his blonde partner only minutes ago, and he already wished he was back asleep.

"Sasori-kun! Are you listening, un?" Deidara called again.

"Yes, _yes_, Deidara." Sasori was pretty irritated at this point. For the whole fifteen minutes that Deidara was up, all the puppet wanted to do was poison him. Or, better yet, _shoot _him.

"Sasori-kun, you seem really grumpy this morning, un. Are you sure that puppets don't need sleep?"

Sasori didn't answer. He put one of his hands to his forehead and rubbed it is slightly. He was producing a minor headeache from the nuisance behind him...

He blocked out Deidara's ranting and babbling and tried to concentrate on the mission. They were nearly there, but they probably would already been there if Deidara hadn't slowed them down.

Seriously, 'Sasori-kun!' this, and 'Sasori-kun!' that, and 'Un!' whatever.

'Un', 'un', 'un', fucking 'un'.

It was only after Sasori thought that that he noticed that Deidara had long shut his mouth.

Sasori wasn't going to look back. He was_ pretty _sure that the nuisance was still there. But with every two or three steps, he just lost a little bit of hope that he was there...

Finally, Sasori turned his head around. Yes, Deidara was still there. But it looked like he was spacing out...

"Deidara, focus," Sasori told him sternly, his voise raised slightly to ensure that Deidara heard him.

"Mm...Oh, huh? Ah, sorry, Sasori-danna!" Deidara apologized quickly.

Danna? Deidara usually only him 'Danna' around others or if he was being sarcastic. But there wasn't anyone around, and Deidara sincerely meant it, no sarcasm dripping in his tone at all. Maybe he just hadn't fully snapped back yet.

Sasori twisted his head around so he was facing front once again, no longer pondering over the strange change of his honorific. It didn't matter.

Besides, it wasn't like he had feelings or whatever.

* * *

A/N: Eh, I was having a hard time working on this chapter. The words just wouldn't flow out smoothly as they usually would. Oh well, I got it out, didn't I? And, I noticed that Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara were really the only ones that were acting like their normal selves. Everyone else I felt was a bit OOC. Itachi wasn't that bad, but he was still OOC in my eyes. But Hidan HAS to be OOC...he's sick. EVERYONE'S OOC when they're sick XD Oh, and sorry about the crappy ending DX Sasori just doesn't realize that he loves Deidara. He just...yeah. He isn't really sure XD


	7. Where: Here and Away

4:15 AM.

Kakuzu was stroking Hidan's silver hair softly, lulling the man back into sleep. Yes, he had gotten him to take his medicine. No, he hadn't gotten any info on the dream. However, they made a deal (not a bet, to Kakuzu's dismay), that if Hidan woke up again from the same dream, he _had _to tell Kakuzu no matter what. And Hidan rarely put down deals.

After the stitched-nin was certain that Hidan was asleep, he sat back down on his own bed, his hand hovering over the lightswitch.

And that was when there was a knock on the door.

Kakuzu stood back up and opened the door, already knowing who was there without looking through the peephole. Kisame's large demanor hid Itachi from Kakuzu's sight, but not on purpose. Kisame held out Samehada to Kakuzu. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Delivery!" Kisame chuckled. He had told the woman at the front desk that Samehada was a delivery to Kakuzu, and that Itachi was just his apprentice. Itachi, at the time, glared silently at the shark-man. But the emotion was cleared once again from his pale face.

Kisame walked past Kakuzu and strapped his sword back on his back. That's when Kakuzu saw Itachi.

"Did Leader-sama have Itachi come as well?" Kakuzu asked. Kisame was eyeing the poor heap of Hidan that was in the bed.

"No. But Leader probably would have sent him down anyway to watch over Hidan. It's not like any of the others could have." Kisame knew that Itachi had come up with that conclusion, but Itachi didn't look like he was going to talk anytime soon.

Kakuzu thought of the remaining members, and nodded. "Very well."

Kisame turned to Itachi, and Itachi looked at him. "Itachi-san, you should deactivate your Sharingan for now. You're nearly blind as it is, and no one's going to come and attack you here."

Itachi sent a glare towards Kisame. Kisame stared at him. After a few seconds of staring, Itachi's eyes dulled to their natural black. Kisame nodded in approval.

"Itachi, there are some things you need to know to take care of Hidan," Kakuzu said to him. Itachi looked his way.

"The medicine he needs is on the table right there. Every four hours, you have to give him three spoonfulls. He's stubborn, but don't use those eyes of yours on him. He gives in eventually. I just gave him his medicine a few minutes ago. And if he wakes up shaking and crying, it's because of the damned nightmare he's been having for the past couple days. I know it's probably out of your expertise, but at least _try_ to calm him down. If he wonders where I am, call me and I'll talk to him. He'll probably get up to take a shower, so if he's not out of the bathroom in two hours, make sure he didn't drown or anything."

"Two hours?" Kisame questioned.

"He's a hair-care maniac. And he'll probably be really slow because he hasn't been able to...figure out things very easily. Anyway, that should be it."

"Hn." Itachi gave a small nod in understanding. He knew he only came because he couldn't stand not having his annoying-blue-shark-partner for a week. But he could deal with Hidan. He had to do nearly the same thing when Sasuke was sick when he was younger. It happened often, mainly when it rained in Konoha and Sasuke wanted to play in the rain without a jacket...

Kakuzu looked over at Kisame. "We should leave now, Kisame," he announced. Kisame gave a nod and a small grunt. He turned to Itachi and gave him a smile.

"I'll be back soon, Itachi-san." With that, he ruffled Itachi's hair slightly and walked out of the door behind Kakuzu. Then the door closed. Itachi stared at it for a moment, softly putting his hand on top of where Kisame touched his hair.

"...Good-bye, Kisame."

...

...

...

Sasori and Deidara were half-way to the Cloud Village. Then they would be there for four days, and it would take a few days to get back to the hideout.

That was how Sasori saw it, anyway.

Deidara, for some very odd (and slightly nerve-wracking) reason, was incredibly quiet for a lot of the trip. Sasori would send small, microscopic glances of worry towards his partner. Deidara was mostly seen either with his head hung down to watch his feet shuffle quietly through the leaves or his head up and staring at the canopy of trees above them. All the while, his one visible aqua eye was blank. But Sasori thought the blank he saw was just a sheild to cover the wonder and curiousity that he was thinking about.

Finally, after stuffing away the mental breakdown he was sure he was going to get to the back of his mind, Sasori heard the blonde's voice. It was quiet and almost...shy sounding.

"Uhm...Sasori-danna, un..." There was the 'Danna' again. Now Sasori was beginning to wonder about that.

"Yes Deidara?"

"Err..." Deidara stalled. He didn't know if he wanted to say what he was thinking...

Sasori stopped walking and fully turned to face his blonde partner. Deidara stopped as well, but was back to looking away to the side and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Deidara, you know we don't have time to stall. What do you need?" Sasori asked sternly.

Deidara then looked down and walked past Sasori. "Never mind, un..." he said softly. Sasori turned on his heel and watched the blonde. His shoulders were hunched foward slightly and his hands were deep in his pockets, his head hanging again. Sasori could also see that he was clearly trying to walk as fast as he could.

Sasori forced himself to shrug and follow his partner. He forced himself to think that Deidara was just going through something that he didn't know of and wanted to tell him, but couldn't. It seemed like something personal.

Sasori had found himself only a few feet behind Deidara. His partner had slowed down quite a bit, but his posture wad the same.

That was it. Sasori couldn't take it anymore.

Sasori stopped walking and sighed. "Deidara, come here for a moment."

Deidara stopped walking and nervously turned to face the redhead. "Er...yes, Danna?"

The blonde man walked to Sasori, and Sasori looked into his visible eye.

"Deidara, tell me what's wrong."

"Er, it's nothing, Sasori-danna."

"Deidara, you've been spacing out for the past hour and a half and wanted to tell me something but refused. I'm not stupid, Deidara."

"I-I never said you were, un!"

"Then stop making me look like and idiot and tell me what's wrong."

Deidara's head was hanging again.

"It's just personal stuff, Sasori-danna. Just...just forget about it," Deidara stuttered. He turned around and swiftly walked away from his Danna. Sasori glared lightly at the blonde's back.

"You're worrying me, you know." Deidara stopped in mid-step, his head bolted up and eyes wide. Sasori slowly walked toward him. "Deidara, this isn't you. I don't know what's wrong, but you were going to tell me a few moments ago. But you stopped." The puppet was almost touching Deidara's back. Sasori raised himself on his toes a little higher and whispered in his partner's ear. "That worries me."

Sasori's warm breath made Deidara's ear feel slightly moist. As the puppet lowered himself again, Deidara turned to face him, looking at him in the eye. He was frowning slightly.

"Sasori-danna...I'm sorry. I-I'm just confused with myself right now, un."

Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "Deidara, you know fully well that you're a man."

Deidara's face flushed. "N-Not like that, Saori-danna!" Sasori hid his small chuckle. "Uhm...I'll tell you...just not right now...un." Deidara was rubbing his neck nervously again.

Sasori sighed. "Fine. But you're wasting both of our time. We should be on our way to the village and you've been stalling." Deidara's face got a bit scared, thinking that Sasori was mad at him. But Sasori looked at him with a very small smile.

Deidara liked that very small smile.

...

...

...

It was now around 8:30 in the morning. Kisame and Kakuzu were making quite the progress, switching to tree-jumping (let's face it -- no one knows what it's really called) rather than walking. Hidan hated said jumping. He claimed that Jashin didn't approve.

Suddenly, Kisame's phone began to go off.

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be  
Scared and lonely  
You won't be scared, you won't be  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely  
_

Kisame pulled the red instrument out and flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Kisame."

"Itachi-san. What is it?"

"Give your phone to Kakuzu."

"Uh, why?"

"It's Hidan."

"You didn't have Kakuzu's number-- Oh, hey Hidan." Kisame had to cut off his question to Itachi. He knew that his partner did that on purpose.

"G-give the d-damned fucking phone t-to Kakuzu!"

"Right, right."

Kisame and Kakuzu had stopped. Kisame held the phone out to him. "It's Hidan."

Kakuzu nodded and told Kisame, "Go ahead. I'll catch up." Kisame nodded obediently and jumped through the trees again.

With the shark gone, Kakuzu put the phone to his ear. "What's wrong, Hidan?"

"W-where the fuck d-did you go?!"

"To complete the mission with Kisame. You knew that he was coming."

"Nngh! I-I fucking h-h-hate you!"

"I know. Kisame and I will be back in a few days or so, you know that."

"B-b-but--"

"Where's Itachi?"

"G-getting food..."

"Took your medicine?"

"Y-yeah..."

The line was silent for a moment.

"Hidan, Itachi's there to help you. Don't think that I left you for dead, okay?"

"Y-you ass...I-I can't-t d-die."

"Well, don't think I left you to rot in your bed, then. Itachi knows what he's doing."

"H-how the fuck d-do you know?!"

"He has a younger brother. I'm pretty sure he got sick like you and Itachi had to take care of him."

"I-I fucking ha-ate you."

"Yes, yes. Listen, give Itachi my number. He doesn't have it apparently."

"...F-fuck you."

"See you soon." With that, Kakuzu hung up and sped off through the tress to catch up to his replacement partner. He was pretty sure that the Sharingan user was capable of taking care of his partner. His very violent...demon of a...Jashin praising...partner...

Oh well. He'd manage. He _was_ Uchiha Itachi, after all.

Kakuzu had caught up to Kisame quickly and handed the red phone back to him. Kisame nodded as a thank you.

Kisame looked at his phone before he put it away. The sparkling deep red...the smooth texture it had...Kisame sighed contentently, being reminded of his partner's eyes.

His partner's beautiful, deep, mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

A/N: Oh-ho, finished with KisaIta this time! I like the ending, if I do say so myself XD But I have to say that this chapter is quite short compared to the others.

Anywho, I would like to thank my reviewers so far. I really, truly appreciate you guys reading all of this. I didn't think this would be lifted off of the ground with reviews.

So, saying that, I thank:

- Come Back To Me (formerly 'I Love My Puppeteers')

- carriemehome

- xXJashin-rocksXx

- I Spazz With Pizzazz

- black55widow

I will put up a NON chapter saying all of the Akatsuki member's ringtones. Or I will just put it at the end or beginning of the next chapter. I'll think about it.

Bye for now!


	8. Sleep: Deep and Weak

A/N: Heeere I am! As I said at the previous author's note, I would put up the ringtones. So, here they are, in no order of where they appeared in the story:

Sasori: Puppet - Thousand Foot Krutch

Deidara: Open Up Your Eyes - Sum 41

Hidan: Down With the Sickness - Disturbed

Kakuzu: None

Itachi: --

Kisame: Scared - Three Days Grace

Tobi: --

Zetsu: --

Pein: --

Konan: --

The ones with the dashes next to them are the one's that I haven't decided yet and haven't appeared yet. But it'll come up eventually.

Oh, and I've been forgetting to put up a disclaimer for the past chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. Got that? Good. Now get reading.

* * *

Itachi sat on the bed that Kakuzu had slept in before he left, reading a book he had gotten while going out for food. Of course, as Uchiha Itachi, he didn't steal the book, but rather bought it. It was only 1,096 yen (A/N: That's about 10 US dollars), which he could easily afford.

Hidan was sitting up in his bed, picking at his food and eating slowly. He was still pissed off at Kakuzu for leaving him. He didn't care that Itachi was there, because he actually did know what he was doing (he guessed that having a little brother did teach the guy a thing or two). He didn't care that the nightmare (which he was growing to fear more and more, even as he became used to the reoccurring scenes) bit him again. But what he did care about was that Kakuzu would be gone for a few more days.

A few more fucking days…

That bugged the shit outta him.

The Jashinist did eventually finish his meal, and he placed the empty plate next to him on his bed. He slumped a little, his head resting against the headboard. As he closed his eyes, he heard quiet shuffling and could sense Itachi's chakra. Then, after he heard the small clatter of the chopsticks hitting the plate, he could hear Itachi walk back to his bed and go back to his book.

He opened his eyes again. The medicine he had taken before he ate was kicking in, and he felt drowsy.

So, he slipped down under the covers…

Closed his eyes…

And saw the dark once again.

Itachi noticed that the Jashinist had fallen asleep and watched the time. It wasn't too late, only going on to 9:30PM, but the murderer decided to shut his book and try to get some rest. Even though Kisame was gone, he still had very little trouble sleeping. But he missed his partner. He hated to admit it, but he really missed him.

…

…

…

Sasori and Deidara stopped at a nearby inn, transforming themselves into regular townspeople before entering. They ended up on the bottom floor (which would make an easier escape in the case that they were caught) and walked into their room. Deidara sat on one of the beds and took off his sandals slowly, thinking hard. Sasori tried to ignore this.

Rather, Sasori simply sat down on his bed as well and kept his mind off of the blonde by twisting his ring a little around his thumb. He fixed his eyes on the sign that was painted on to the ring. _Gyoku_.

Suddenly, he felt part of his bed go down, and he turned his head. Deidara was sitting next to him, but looking out of the window. His head was cocked slightly, almost in a childish manner.

"Sasori-danna, un," Deidara muttered, not turning his gaze.

Sasori stared at the back of his head. "Yes, Deidara?"

"If you were to find me dead one day, what would you do, un?"

Sasori could feel himself jump at the question. _Die?_ No, that wasn't going to happen. Unless...

Deidara turned suicidal...

Or had his death planned from when he was born...

Or thought that no one would care...

"Deidara, why would you ask that?" Sasori's smooth reply came out of his mouth before the worrying inside his head stopped.

"Mm. Just want to know, un."

Sasori sighed deeply. "What I would do...I don't know what I would do." Deidara turned his head to face Sasori.

"What do you mean?!" Deidara asked, startled.

"Deidara, you know that I'm a puppet. Puppet's are banished from any feelings. If you suddenly died, I don't know what I would do because I haven't yet experienced it as a puppet. You do understand, don't you?"

Deidara was staring at his lap, listening. He nodded slightly, his bang bobbing. "Yeah, un." But he really didn't. Not one bit.

Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Sasori, who was looking at him with a straight face.

"Is this what you have been worrying about for the past day, Deidara?"

Deidara averted his eyes away from Sasori's face. "Sort of..."

"You aren't afraid of death are you?" Deidara's eyes snapped back to Sasori's.

"Of course I am!" he blurted. He hated to admit it, but he was frightened of death. He didn't want to die. He was only eighteen after all...

Sasori's squeezed his shoulder lightly as to calm him down. "Deidara, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you said that art was fleeting."

"It is, un!"

"Isn't life art as well?"

Deidara stared at Sasori with his wide blue eye. Life was art, he always believed that. But he never mixed his two views together like Sasori had just done...

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be afraid of death, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm saying that you are going against your own view of art."

"Are you agreeing with me, un?"

"No. Art lasts forever."

"It does not, un!"

Sasori sighed. Off topic again.

"Deidara, just prove your point. When you do die, don't be afraid of it. You would just be going against your view of art. That would have wasted a lot of my time with arguments."

Deidara didn't speak. He had nothing to say in turn. All he did was nod.

"Un."

...

...

...

A few more days had passed, and, at the moment, Itachi was sitting next to Hidan, trying to calm the man down once again. Hidan was hugging himself while Itachi kept a hand on his back.

Hidan had told Itachi about the dream, simply because he had to tell someone. It was eating away at his mind each time he had to go through it. Even though Hidan himself didn't understand why he contiinued to get so upset, Itachi had figured it out quite easily.

Hidan, the Jashinist, was in love with Kakuzu, who seemed as if he could give a rat's ass.

Hidan rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't stand the tears that continued to run down his face. They were warm and slippery and dried up too fast.

Kind of like a dying heart, he mused to himself wordlessly.

His sickness looked as if it wasn't clearing up at all. But it was -- quite slowly, actually. Each day after taking his medicine and getting plenty of rest, his eyes would get a little of their usual pale-purple gleam back. Of course, then there was the nightmare, which sucked away most of the gleam.

The Jashinist had managed to calm down again. Itachi took his hand away from the other's back and reached for the medicine. Hidan didn't protest. He had grown immune to the disgusting taste.

After Itachi capped the medicine and left the spoon out to wash again, there was a loud knock on the door. Hidan was laying down again, back facing the door, and falling into a quiet slumber. Itachi stood up and unlocked the door, opening it with ease.

And there stood his blue partner in the doorway.

Oh, and Kakuzu, too. He was holding on to the scrolls.

Itachi moved to the side to let them in, and closed the door once Kakuzu had trailed inside. The stitched man placed the scrolls on the table and looked over at his partner, who was curled up slightly under the covers to provide warmth.

"No way, he's still sick?" Kisame questioned.

"Hn." In this situation, that was Itachi's way of saying, "yes".

Kakuzu watched his sleeping partner from afar for a few more seconds before turning back to the scrolls. There were five of them in total.

"Itachi, I'm guessing that he gave you loads of trouble."

"No."

Kakuzu raised his eyebrows at the one-worded response. No trouble from Hidan? That was a new one. But he didn't say anything more.

"Well, we should be heading back to the hideout, Itachi-san," Kisame said to his partner, who looked more dead than usual. Must have gotten barely any sleep.

"Hn," came the usual response. Itachi grabbed his cloak that was sitting neatly on the bed he used and his book, which he placed inside his cloak after putting it on. Kisame gave him a questioning look as to ask, "What's with the book?", but didn't say anything. They left soon after Kisame made sure that Samehada was strapped securely to his back and gathered the scrolls to give to Leader.

Thus, that left Kakuzu alone with a sleeping Hidan.

And a report to write up.

Oh, what a wonderful night this will be.

...

...

...

"Itachi-san, you look near-dead. Are you sure you're going to make it back withoout passing out from sleep-deprivation?" Kisame questioned. Itachi didn't answer as he forced his eyes to stay open. He even forgot to activate his Sharingan again.

Kisame noticed that Itachi was straining to keep his natural-black eyes open. He stopped his tree-jumping. Itachi didn't notice until a few moments passed, suddenly realizing that the heavier _'Thunk. Swish. Thunk.'_ wasn't along with his lighter movement. He stopped jumping and drowsily leaned against the tree for support. Hidan gave him a good half-hour of sleep the night before.

Kisame caught up to his partner and stood in front of him. Itachi didn't look at him.

"Itachi, you need rest."

"Hn." Kisame could tell that was a "No, I'm fine." Kisame shook his head in protest.

"Itachi-san, if you don't sleep, you're going to end up like Hidan. Now, come on."

Itachi looked at Kisame to see he was holding out his hand. His eyes began to droop slightly, and he forced them back open again. Drowsily, he picked his hand up and put it in Kisame's.

Kisame pulled his partner towards him gently and picked him up bridal-style, finding no other way to carry him. Itachi didn't protest. Instead, he wrapped his now-free arms around Kisame's neck and layed his head on his chest, becoming accustomed to the steady thudding.

_Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud._

Itachi listened to his surrounding noises...

_Th-thud. Swish. Thunk. Th-thud. Swish. Thunk._

...And let his eyelids droop over...

_Th-thud. Swish. Thunk. Th-thud. Swish. Thunk._

...And found himself asleep soon enough.

_Th-thud. Swish. Thunk. Th-thud. Swish. Thunk..._

_Th-thud...Swish...Thunk...Th-thud..._

_Th-thud..._

_Th-thud..._

_Th-thud..._


	9. Insanity: Flashbacks and Letters

"Itachi-san! You're back, Itachi-san!"

Itachi could hear a slightly high-pitched voice…

Who did that voice belong to…?

"Tobi, don't bother Itachi. Come on, let's wait for him to wake up outside of his room."

Oh.

Tobi.

In all sincerity, the Uchiha did not know how that orange-masked nuisance would be able to join the Akatsuki.

As he heard his door being closed, he opened his eyes. Just as usual, his room was it's normal near-pitch-black color.

But, sometimes, that frightened him to bits.

He knew that he was going blind. It was coming far too quickly for him. Whenever he woke up or just entered the room, he was afraid that his sight was completely gone. He was so afraid once that he had clung to his partner, who had assured that he wasn't blind just yet. And, somehow, he was right.

Really, that morning was really strange to him, when he was so afraid. He woke up and could only see the dark. And then he began to freak out. Obviously, Kisame had heard his partner thrashing around and had to get up to see what was wrong.

_"Itachi-san, what's wrong?" Kisame's confused (or was it worried?) voice startled the Uchiha, which made him tense up._

_Kisame put a hand on his shoulder. "Itachi, calm down...You're going insane."_

_Itachi knew he was right -- he could feel his eyes nearly spilling right out of their sockets, they were so wide. He could feel himself trembeling, scared that he was blind. There was only dark -- why couldn't he see Kisame?! Where was he?! _

_The blue man turned on the lights suddenly. That's when Itachi really broke down._

_"Itachi, Itachi, shh...It's okay. You're okay now." Kisame held his partner protectively. Itachi downright sobbed, still scared. He knew he could see now, but he was still scared shitless. His body shook wildly. He just couldn't calm down._

_"Shh...calm down." He couldn't! "It's okay, Itachi." No, it wasn't! "Shh..."_

_Itachi was grabbing handfuls of Kisame's shirt, trying to stop his trembeling. It wasn't working._

_Kisame rubbed his partner's back slowly as he continued to hush him. Never, **never**, did he see his partner cry so hard. Never did he see him shake so much. He's never seen Itachi this frightened before._

_Itachi had the side of his face pressed against Kisame's chest, his face screwed up and red, tears twisting down his face as he sobbed. His arms had found themselves now curled against his own chest, bobbing each time he hicced or took in short breaths._

_Kisame took the Uchiha's shoulders and made Itachi look at him in the face, which made the Uchiha take his head off of his chest. Itachi's onyx eyes were squinted, his vision blurred by tears._

_"Itachi. You need to take a few deep breaths...and calm down," Kisame told him slowly. Itachi could barely breathe, much less control his oxygen flow. He struggled, hiccing noises making his stomach jump and his head bob. _

_"I-I can't!" Itachi sobbed out._

_"Yes, you can." Kisame squeezed Itachi's shoulders._

_Each time he tried to breathe, another hic would disrupt his lungs. He was shaking his head, not being able to breathe right._

_Kisame kept his right hand on Itachi's shoulder as he used his left to smooth his black, un-brushed hair. _

_"Itachi, just try harder. You don't have to breathe through your nose first," Kisame told him, noticing how Itachi tried to bite his mouth shut to breathe through his nostrils. _

_Itachi began to breathe through his mouth, but another hic started up, and he coughed, hunching foward more. _

_"Shh..." Kisame soothed, rubbing the sides of Itachi's arms. Itachi tried again. _

_Kisame watched as his partner tried to gather enough breath, slightly frightened by what was happening to him. Itachi never broke down, never shed a single tear. Now look at him. He's erupted._

_Itachi got the hang of the oxygen flow and took many deep breaths. He felt disgusting. Not just because his hair was a mess and because he was red and teary and sweaty. No, it wasn't just that._

_Kisame had just seen him hyperventalate. Why?! He was supposed to stuff away any feelings of fear, of pain, of sadness, of everything! And he just..._

_Exploded._

_Kisame sighed through is nose. Finally, he calmed down. The shark-man pulled his partner close and held him._

_"Itachi, you don't have to worry. You're not going to go blind this soon."_

_Itachi nodded._

_"I know, you're scared. And there will be a day when you go blind, we both see that clearly. But you don't have to worry now."_

_Another nod._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Hn." Yes._

_Itachi could feel Kisame smile._

_"Good."_

Yes, that whole incident was what only he could put it as insanity. He couldn't belive the he -- HE! -- had done such a thing.

Suddenly, the door reopened, and Itachi blinked out of his trace-like state.

"Ah, you're up." Kisame.

Itachi sat up and leaned against his headboard. He didn't really feel quite awake yet. He rubbed the sand-like crust out of his eyes, keeping one eye free from his hand to look at Kisame.

"Hn."

Itachi stood, finding himself clad in yesterday's clothing. However, he noticed that his hair-tie had been pulled out of his hair, making his hair that would usually be pulled up fall on his shoulders.

"Leader-sama would like to talk to you after you get ready," Kisame informed. Itachi nodded slightly, and Kisame left the room again, closing the door behind him.

Left alone again.

In the dark.

...

...

...

Kakuzu was awakened the next day. Not by crying or muffled breathing, no.

Rather, his shoulder was being shaken roughly (he could have sworn that it would be dislocated soon...) and a string of curses ringing through his ear.

"Old miser, get the fuck up! Son of a bitch, we're leaving!" Kakuzu turned his head to see Hidan up and awake, his Akatsuki cloak on and his scythe on his back. The stitched-nin quirked an eyebrow. He then sighed.

"Quit the act and get some rest."

"What the fucking hell?!"

"I read Itachi's note. I know all about it."

"What?!"

Kakuzu sighed and sat up. He opened the drawer on the table beside them and took out a folded note.

"Itachi left this for me to read."

"What the hell does it say?!"

Kakuzu opened it and read it aloud:

_Kakuzu,_

_Hidan will be better in a couple more days -- a medic-nin came to check on him yesterday. Since you are still in Amegakure, it won't take long to get back to the hideout. However, due to the constant rain, Leader has requested that you and Hidan stay in the hotel until Hidan regains strength. _

_Hidan has come to dislike staying inside, but he must until he gets better. He will most likely try to wake you up, already dressed, and make the both of you leave. He has done this to me. I'm sure he will do this to you as well._

_Leader will not let the rain stop for a few more weeks, so you two must come back once Hidan is in better condition. _

_The medic-nin has taken Hidan off of the medication and said that his body will fix itself on its own over the next couple of days. However, he still needs plenty of rest._

_If he is not better in two days, Leader will contact you, Kakuzu. _

_--Itachi_

Kakuzu folded the letter again as Hidan stared at him in disbelief.

"No fucking way!" Hidan blurted. "How--"

"It's obvious Hidan. And besides, you _always_ sleep later than I do, no matter what the situation is."

Hidan glared.

"So, take off your cloak, put the scythe down, and get back to sleep. You still have a couple of days."

Hidan growled, but (surprisingly) obeyed. As he laid back down, Kakuzu could hear him mutter curses to himself. He ignored it and turned the light back off. From there, he layed back down and closed his eyes, getting back into sleep.

...

...

...

Deidara awoke the next morning, his hair pulled out of its high ponytail and tangled, as it usually was when he woke up. But he felt that something was missing...

He looked down at himself. No, his clothes were still there. Thank God Almighty. So, he was tempted to look around the room.

That's when it hit him.

Sasori wasn't there.

He sat up abruptly. Sasori wasn't there!

He head spun around, trying to find him. He didn't even hear the door open.

Sasori stood at the door, staring at Deidara, watching his blonde hair wave around him as his head spun.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Deidara stopped and saw Sasori.

"Sasori-kun!" Deidara jumped out of the bed and glomped his partner. "I thought you were stolen, un!"

Sasori blinked.

"...Stolen?" he questioned, lightly hugging him back.

"Yeah! You weren't here, un!" Deidara looked down at him, his face shining with his smile and his visible eye. Sasori smirked.

"Brat, I just went out to get some supplies."

"Supplies? For what, un?"

"The mission."

"Oh!"

Sasori looked at Deidara as they stopped hugging. He was awefully happy this morning...

And he was back to calling him 'Sasori-kun'.

Back to the old Deidara.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone notice that I made the KisaIta longer than the other two? Didn't mean to do that!

Anyway, the flashback Itachi had was my absolute favorite part to write. I like to write people crying and having nightmares and whatnot if you haven't figured it out yet x3

I do not know how long this will be, seeing that I just make it up as I go along. It's a miracle this story makes sense.

Oh, and I just started school a couple days ago -- meaning that there will most likely be lack of updates.

HOWEVER, it's only in the beginning of the school year. I take a three day to a week break between writing these chapters, so the story might be done quick if I decide to end it somewhere.

So, see you next chapter. (:


	10. Abby: Blocks and News

I, AS OF SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 6TH, 2008, HAVE A HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY.  
And, yes, I suppose I have a reason...  
For the (maybe?) first time in my life, I have come up with an ORIGINAL story.  
Insane, I know. But, said story (which doesn't even have a title yet...) has been dragging me away from _The Cell Phones.  
_And now I'm sad and happy at the same time.  
I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALLLL D;

--Abby

P.S.: Thanks again to my reviewers. It's a complete **_MIRACLE_** that I haven't gotten any flames yet. I thought this story would be loaded...  
Anywho, thanks so much for the great reviews, everyone!  
And, NO, just because I said I'm surprised I didn't get any flames, doesn't mean I will ACCEPT any of them, unless they are somehow _**helpful**_.

I promise, as soon as I get a good idea, I'll come back to all as soon as I can. For now, you're just going to have to wait a little longer...  
So Sorry **):**

**WATCH OUT FOR THE _REAL_ CHAPTER TEN EVERYONE! IT MIGHT COME SOONER THAT YOU THINK!**

The big 'one-o' should deserve a good chapter (:

--Abby


	11. Punishment: The Blind and Dead

Itachi walked down the twisting hallways, remembering the path without any effort whatsoever. It wasn't hard to get around the place once you got the hang of which hallway lead where, where your room is, and who's room is across from and next to yours.

However, the path that led to Leader's office was the most confusing.

There were many, _many_twists and turns throghout the hideout. If you were on the opposite end of the hideout of where his room was, it would take a good ten to twenty minutes to get there.

It was just that confusing.

But, Itachi had been there since he was merely 13, which was young enough to have the path practically burned into memory. And, being that he's been on missions nearly non-stop since that age, six or seven years of walking over the same path over and over again is a simple task to the Uchiha.

Before long (or maybe after, he didn't usually keep track on how long it took him to get there), he was standing in front of Leader's office doors, where all members are required to report to after a mission, file complaints (which didn't usually happen, being that most of them were rarely at the hideout due to long missions), and come to if they are requested by Leader that they see him, much like Itachi.

He knocked on the door quietly and quickly three times. Leader's head didn't leave the papers he was signing and reading.

"Come in, Itachi," he called out. How'd he know? Each member had their own special way of knocking on doors, he figured out easily. Itachi's was always the quietest of them all.

Itachi entered and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of his Leader.

"You wanted to see me, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked. That was the longest sentence he would say to anyone nowadays.

"Yes." Leader, or Pein, as everyone knows him as, lifted his gaze from the document. He clasped his hands in front of him and rested his chin in them. "You went with Kisame on his mission, am I correct?"

Itachi nodded.

"I didn't put you on a mission, Itachi-san."

Nod.

"I know the reason why you left. And I request that you don't do this again. You know the punishments of leaving the hideout without my permission."

Small cringe on the inside. Nod.

"I'm not saying I'll let you off the hook this time -- you will have to take a minor punishment."

Tiny shiver down spine. Nod.

Pein stood and walked over to Itachi, slightly towering over the Uchiha's small frame. "Follow me," Leader ordered, and turned to walk to a hidden room in his office. Itachi followed and entered the room. Pein motioned for him to sit down. He obeyed.

Without warning, Pein roughly put his cold palm on Itachi's forehead. Itachi decided not to struggle, though he shivered at the cool touch.

He has never gone through this before. He has never been punished by Pein before. He didn't know how much a 'minor punishment' would be.

He suddenly found himself in the dark -- just plain dark. He blinked and looked around. Still dark.

Pein must have turned off the lights to concentrate...

However, he felt a hard smack on the back of his head. He whipped around. No one was there.

A hand gripped his collar and held him up in the air. He heard a small metal clang while he struggled slightly against the strong grip.

Why couldn't he see these people? Where were they? Surely they couldn't blend in with the pitch black...

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, and could feel liquid running down it. He grunted.

"Haha, fucking around with Blind Boy is fun."

"Hidan, stop it. He doesn't need any more."

Hidan? Kakuzu? _Blind Boy_?

"Aw, fuck! Kakuzu, you're a killjoy, seriously."

"Put him down."

Itachi felt his feet touch the floor again, and he stumbled slightly. He felt a hand land over the wound in his back, courtousy of Hidan. Itachi hissed slightly.

"Ah, suck it up, 'Tachi, un." Deidara. Surely his blonde hair would be seen in such darkness!

Itachi turned his head. Apparently, it was the wrong way, because someone turned his head, probably to face Deidara. Still, he saw nothing.

"Jeez, 'Tachi. You look sick, un," he heard Deidara say.

"Psh, the bastard probably doesn't know that he's blind!"

Snickers all around.

Itachi suddenly felt very vulnerable. He felt like they were teasing him, trying to make him snap.

He knew very well that if he were in Kisame's arms, he wouldn't have to worry about this.

"Ehh, too bad Kisame-san died, though...'Tachi must be really out of it because of that, un." Deidara's words made Itachi jump and Deidara's hand move away from his back.

For the first time during this whole conversation, Itachi spoke up. "W-what?"

"Ah, shit, he's doing it again, un..." He could hear Deidara's footsteps come closer and two hands clamp down on his shoulders. They were Deidara's, he could tell. "Itachi, it was weeks ago -- months even. You have to let his death go already. He's in a better place now, un," Deidara tried to calm him. But being blind and having your supposedly dead partner dead didn't help one bit.

Itachi's eyes searched in the dark. He wanted to see something, anything, other than darkness.

He couldn't take this.

"Ah, this is too fucking depressing. I'm leaving," Hidan announced. Itachi heard Kakuzu grunt and his heavy footsteps follow after the Jashinist's.

Itachi felt Deidara lead him somewhere. He felt reluctant to move his feet, but soon felt himself being settled down on the couch. He felt the cusion dip down slightly as Deidara sat next to him.

"'Tachi, please tell me you've gotten over it, un," Deidara pleaded. Itachi wanted so bad to see his expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Itachi replied. Kisame didn't die. He didn't die. He didn't die.

"Itachi, you were so close..." Deidara's voice got softer than it already was. "You were almost over it. You have to move on, Itachi. Please, just move on."

"He...I don't know what you're saying. Kisame..."

"Kisame is dead, Itachi. He's been dead, and you know that! He's where Sasori-danna is now!" Deidara's voice became strained. It sounded as if he was crying.

"No...Kisame's not dead. Neither is Sasori--"

"ITACHI!" Itachi jumped at Deidara's outburst. "They're both dead, damnit! Gone! For months, they've been gone! Understand, for Christ's sake!" Itachi knew that Deidara was crying.

"But...No. They're not."

"Prove it. Prove they're alive, then." Deidara's voice was muddled in tears.

Itachi blinked. The darkness surrounded him. He tried his hardest to see something, anything.

There was nothing.

"Didn't think so, Blind Boy. Didn't think so..." With that, Itachi heard Deidara leave the room in a rush.

He fell the his side on the couch. His back touched the fabric, and he flinched. He stared at blank nothingness.

Kisame wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead.

However, tears began to flow down his face as he continued to repeat the same thing in his head.

_He isn't dead, he isn't dead, he isn't dead..._

His knees found themselves curled to his chest as the tears began to flow stronger.

_He isn't dead, he isn't dead, he isn't dead...!!_

His eyes searched for the light again. He couldn't take the dark. He couldn't take being alone in the dark anymore. He needed Kisame! He needed to see him!

Itachi felt his fist connect with his forehead as he sobbed silently. Even though he could hardly tell the difference, his eyes were clamped shut, tears squeezing their way through them. His teeth were grit together to stop any sounds escaping from his mouth.

Kisame wasn't dead. He wasn't dead, he wasn't wasn't wasn't!

But, if that were the truth...

The tears would have stopped by now.

Itachi suddenly felt his body lurch foward and his hands connect to his knees to keep him up. He was sitting up again, except in a wooden chair.

He blinked. There was the dark grey floor of Pein's hidden room.

"You may leave, Itachi." Itachi stood and left quicker than he inteded.

Pein sighed. First punishments were always the worst.

Itachi was swiftly making his way down the hall, glad that the lights were back in place. He stopped in front of his room. He could hear pages flipping. Kisame was in there, reading.

He turned the knob slowly, hoping to dear God that it was his partner.

Suddenly, he stopped turning the knob.

Kisame could have been killed while he was in Leader's illusion, just to prove the twisted man's point.

Kisame could be dead right now!

Dead and bloody and dead and dead and dead dead dead...

Itachi's hand was shaking while on the knob still -- he was staring at it with wide eyes.

Kisame could have been murdered! There could be some intruder in his room, screwing with his mind by flipping pages!

Flipping pages the same exact way Kisame does!

With a sudden bolt of anxiety and pressure rushing through him, Itachi swiftly pushed the door open.

His breath caught in his throat.

Kisame looked up from his book drowsily, hearing Itachi enter. He slammed his book shut and was up in an instant.

It was only then Itachi could feel the wetness of tears falling down his face and the shivers and shocks running through his body, making him tremble.

"Oh, God..." Kisame muttered quietly. The door swung back shut on its own, as it usually did with all of the doors.

Itachi stared at Kisame. He was there. He was alive. He was...

Yes. Alive as alive could be.

Itachi took two slow steps towards Kisame, making sure he wouldn't fall out of his dream cloud, should he be stuck in it.

This wasn't a dream.

With the sudden thought, Itachi ran to Kisame, who had his arms open once Itachi began to run to him. Itachi collapsed in his arms, his legs giving out under him.

Itachi felt like a small, homesick child, sobbing so uncontrollably into his partner's shirt. But he didn't feel so incredibly vulnerable anymore.

He felt safe and warm, never wanting to leave.

Kisame stroked Itachi's hair as he sobbed again, for the second time in their whole partnership. "Sh-sh-shh..."

Itachi's face was red and screwed up again, but was hiding it in Kisame's shirt. But Kisame saw it right before the Uchiha collapsed in his arms.

Kisame felt so incredibly bad for Itachi. Though it was Itachi's first time being punished by Leader, it didn't look like Leader was very lenient on him. Even if he said it was just minor punishment, which he told all of them, it obviously wasn't of he made the great Itachi Uchiha break down.

What a lie.

Kisame stayed very still while Itachi trembled and sobbed on him, only swaying slightly and rubbing his back to help ease the anxiety and horror built up in his partner's small body. It helped very little.

Kisame unwrapped one of his arms and put it behind Itachi's legs, picking the man up. As he sat on the bed, Itachi curled into him, his arms up protectively against his chest.

"Shh..." Kisame ran his hand over Itachi's hair, smoothing it down more than it already was. Itachi picked an arm up and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, biting his lip.

This wasn't him. This wasn't what he was supposed to be like. His father must have been turning in his grave now.

He was Itachi Uchiha. He was supposed to push away any feelings of anxiety, fear, happiness, the whole lot.

But, he only stuffed himself with it to burst later, much like now and the morning a few days ago.

He put his arm down and rested the side of his head against Kisame's chest.

_Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud._

Itachi sighed. His breathing evened out as Kisame's heartbeat drummed through his ears and his hand ran over his hair.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked up at Kisame. Kisame looked down at him, curiosity itching his worried face.

Itachi just smirked very slightly and closed his eyes as he carefully listened to his heartbeat.

"Itachi, would you like to tell me what he did to you?" Kisame asked, still looking down at him.

"Hn." Maybe later.

"Alright..." Kisame leaned back on his arms behind him, and Itachi went with him, his eyes still shut and his ear still pressed against his chest.

Kisame couldn't help but be reminded of a seven year old snuggling up against his mother, only to unintentionally fall asleep.

He couldn't help but wonder if Itachi acted like this when he was seven, too.

But, he figured he'd never get an answer to that, being that Itachi was...well, Itachi, and...

The Uchiha had fallen sound asleep.

* * *

A/N: I guess you could say that this doesn't really have to do much with the story, but it sort of does at the same time.

This part is purposely only KisaIta/ItaKisa. The next two parts will be directed at only SasoDei/DeiSaso and KakuHida/HidaKaku.

That's just how my mind is working right now.

I guess you could say that I'm out of my writer's block shell, too.

But not completely.

See you next time (:

--Abby

PS: Itachi is **INTENTIONALLY**OC. Live with it. My story, kay? And I have no clue if Pein can do that. But, he is 'God' and all, so...maybe? Haha, most likely not -is struck by lightning-.


	12. Family: Love and Leaving Behind

Pein: -revives Abby-

A/N: Yes, Pein just revived me, by request of **sasodei-iz-awesome**. He struck me with lighting in the chapter before because I insulted him in some way XD

Anywho, my writer's block is slowly deteriorating, whether it be because of **I Spaz With Pizzazz**'s kind contribution of garlic or just because I got back into the habit of writing this story.

And, we even got some near-crying from chapter 11 from our dear **Come Back To Me**. Glad to hear you find this so touching (very glad), but don't make your computer suddenly explode from getting wet, mmkays? :D

**carriemehome** apparently had a crappy day back in chapter 7, so I hope me updating this thing makes her feel better.

**black55widow** thinks that this is getting interesting. Is it? Or am I just rambling on about nightmares and crying and fluff?

**xXJashin-rocksXx**...Haven't seen you since chapter 2! Hope you're still with me (:

Anddd we have some _new people_ to join the **_Cell Phones Review Bandwagon_**! I'll introduce them at the end of the story (:

I do not own Naruto. Just thought I'd say. Don't smite me.

* * *

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant._

Sasori was up in his bed, going over new antidotes and poisons when the blonde sat up in bed in a jolt. His eyes were bugged out slightly and his face was shining with sweat.

Sasori looked over at the bomber with a questioning gaze. Softly, he asked, "Deidara?"

Deidara wiped sweat from his brow and turned to Sasori. "Yeah, un?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, un."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Really, Sasori, un. I'm okay."

"I don't trust you."

"Un?!"

Sasori stood from his bed and sat on the edge of Deidara's. He looked into Deidara's blue eye -- it was shaking slightly, as if he had been spinning in circles for hours.

"Deidara, you had another bad dream didn't you?" Sasori asked. He watched as the familiar red tinted the blonde's cheeks as he became flustered.

"N-No! I'm fine, really, Danna, un!"

"Ah. There's that 'Danna' again. You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I have, un?"

"You really haven't noticed?"

Deidara tried to think of when he had called Sasori 'Danna' ever since they left the hideout. He shook his head, not remembering one detail.

Sasori sighed. "Deidara, tell me."

"T-Tell you what exactly, un?"

"Your dream. It's so blatantly obvious it was bad. Your eye is still shaking."

Deidara blinked, as if an attempt to stop the shakes.

"Er, well...It doesn't really matter, un..."

"Yes, it does. I know you're going to act weird tomorrow because of the dream, and I won't be able to do anything."

"Eh? Oh. Right."

"Deidara..." Sasori crawled next to him and sat in the empty space of the bed. He looked down at Deidara, who was slouching now. He put a hand softly on his forehead and brushed a few strands of stray golden hair back. Deidara flushed slightly. "You know you're allowed to tell me anything."

"Anything anything?" Deidara asked as Sasori continued to smooth back his tangled hair.

"Yes. Anything anything. I told you months ago."

"Oh, right! That's when...!!" Deidara sat up slightly, remembering when he confessed that he loved Sasori. Sasori nodded, smiling very slightly.

"So, what was the dream this time?" Sasori asked. For once, his voice didn't sound genuinely bored.

Deidara fumbled with his fingers, sinking lower again. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit complicated to explain, un..."

"Now I can't tell if that's the truth or if you're using it as an excuse to get out of telling me."

"I-It's the truth!"

"Then try to explain it. If you are right, then you won't be able to."

Deidara sunk all the way down so he was laying down again, staring at the ceiling in frustration. "Well, the -- I mean, the beginning was like -- well, it wasn't the _beginning_beginning but -- it was like -- well, there was this guy and -- wait, first, there was this...this thing...and...and...aughhh..." Deidara closed his eyes tightly and rubbed at his temples.

Sasori nodded. "So it is hard to explain then." Deidara nodded slowly. Suddenly, Sasori sank down next to Deidara, just enough to make his head be a little above the blonde's. He sighed. Deidara opened his eyes and put his arms down in frustration. With barely any hesitation, Sasori placed a kiss on the top of Deidara's head comfortingly. "Don't worry about it right now -- just get back to sleep, all right?"

Deidara sighed before he turned on his side and nuzzled his nose in Sasori's stomach. "Mm-hmm..." Deidara breathed. Sasori sent a chakra strong over the the light and flicked it off. He slid down slightly, so Deidara was against his chest, and put his arms around him.

After an hour or so of staring at the dark wall, Sasori felt Deidara move around strangely. He looked down at the blonde and unwrapped his arms from him. He sunk much deeper under the covers, being nearly nose-to-nose with Deidara. Small whimpers escaped the blonde's mouth as he cringed in his sleep.

"Deidara, wake up," Sasori whispered, putting a hand on Deidara's shoulder. His eyes only squeezed together tighter.

Sasori knew he woudn't be able to get the blonde awake by just doing that. He inched up slightly and put his arms back around the blonde and placed his lips to his forehead. Deidara shivered. Sasori stroked his hair lightly.

"S-Sasori, un," Deidara stuttered. Sasori looked down at the bomber. Deidara's eyes were still closed.

"Deidara?"

"I-I still don't want to die..." It sounded as if he were sleep-talking.

Sasori held Deidara close and he shook his head. "I won't let that happen..." he whispered, loud enough for Deidara to barely hear.

Deidara shifted closer as he found warmth somehow still running through the puppet's body. He clenched his teeth.

"Please don't die, Sasori..." He was still sleep talking. Sasori sighed through his nose.

"I can't. Puppets don't die." Again, just a barely audible whisper.

"Nngh..." Sasori stroked Deidara's blonde hair as the odd dream went on.

However, Deidara's eye opened, and Sasori looked down at him. They looked at each other for a few moments before Deidara let out a relived sigh and snuggled back against Sasori's chest. Sasori didn't notice that he was still softly petting his hair, lulling the man into sleep.

"Nn...Sasori-kun, un?" Deidara asked softly, still half awake.

Sasori made a questioning noise.

"I love you..." Deidara breathed as he fell back asleep.

Sasori smiled lightly and kissed Deidara's forehead.

"I love you, too, Deidara."

...

...

...

The next morning, Sasori opened his eyes. For the first time in years, he slept.

Damn, it felt good to sleep.

No, he didn't dream of anything -- it was just plain dark, as some 'dreams' are. But it didn't matter, and that was for two reasons.

First of all, it felt good all together to close his eyes, which always seemed heavy. They've gotten...lighter, somehow.

Second of all, he didn't need to be happy from dreams inside his head that couldn't last for long. His dream was sleeping right next to him. Alive and breathing and real. Dreams in his head were nothing compared to his only love.

Deidara.

And that wouldn't change, ever.

Sasori rested his chin on top of Deidara's head an sighed. The blonde looked so small, so young, curled up against Sasori, breathing lightly as he slept. He looked incredibly...insanely...

_Adorable._

Now, that wasn't a common word in Sasori's dictionary. _Adorable, cute, charming, pleasant. _Those words barely existed in the puppet's mind.

But Deidara deserved them. He fit the description. Especially when he was sleeping. _That_ was cute.

The cuteness didn't end as Deidara awoke, his face still against Sasori's chest. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's slim torso and hugged him to himself, as if saying, "He is _**mine**_! Fangirls, fanboys, back off!" in a silent, very childish way. Sasori chuckled ever so lightly.

"Sasori, I love you," Deidara repeated again from the night before.

"I love you, too, Deidara." Deidara's face brightened. He hasn't heard Sasori say that in so long...

Sasori planted another kiss on the top of Deidara's head. Deidara made a small sound mixed with pleasure and a little bit of displeasure.

"Hm?" Sasori asked.

But the blonde shook his head, smiling as he buried his nose in Sasori's shirt. "Nothing, un."

Sasori sighed. Sometimes, Deidara just wouldn't say a word to him about anything...

Deidara unwrapped his arms from Sasori and scooted himself up so his forehead was nearly touching Sasori's. Sasori kept his arms around him as he looked into Deidara's eye. Deidara leaned foward and kissed Sasori's lips softly. He pulled back before Sasori could add on.

As soon as Deidara leaned back, Sasori leaned foward and kissed Deidara's lips back to return the favor. Deidara smiled softly and kissed back.

This just felt so right.

As they pulled apart, Deidara sighed, content. He nuzzled back in Sasori's neck.

"I have an idea of what your dream was, Deidara."

"Un?"

"Your bad dream. The one you couldn't explain."

"Oh, right..."

"I'm guessing that it connected with that question you asked me -- the one when you asked how I would feel if you died."

Deidara nodded his head slightly.

"I figured it out."

"The dream?"

"No. I figured out how I would feel."

Deidara looked up at Sasori.

"I don't want you to die, Deidara. I don't want to have to watch you die. I just want you to stay."

"I promise I won't die." This earned a small, sad chuckle from the puppet-nin.

"Everyone dies Deidara. That promise will reach the end of its rope one day."

"But what about Hidan?" That was certainly an odd question to bring up.

"Hidan has his God taking care of his immortality. If Hidan does one small thing wrong, he could have that immortality taken away," Sasori answered.

"How do you know?"

"He was rambling on about it to me one day when he got mad at Kakuzu again."

"Hm..." Deidara nestled back in the crook of Sasori's neck. "In all truth...I think Hidan would be happy to die, un. To join all of the people he had to watch die when he was a kid...I think he would like to see what's beyond life, un.

"Because, the world is going to end one day. And where will he be? No one knows. But if he doesn't get his immortality taken away at all, he'll have to watch all of us die sooner or later, un. Even Kakuzu."

"And we all know how much he cares for Kakuzu..." Sasori mumbled quietly.

It was true. Almost the whole Akatsuki knew Hidan's feelings towards the stitched man. Even Itachi, who was rarely around, could figure it out (and he did).

"I don't want to see Hidan hurt, in all sincerity. He may be arrogant and stupid sometimes, but he's one of us. He doesn't deserve to watch us all die. Because..." Deidara left his sentence hanging.

"Because what, Deidara?"

"Because...we're all a family, un. We're always looking out for each other and fighting and trying to keep ourselves strong, un. That's...what I think is a family."

Sasori closed his eyes. He nodded slowly.

"And if we suddenly leave Hidan...what's left for him? He'll be alone again, un. I don't want that."

"I don't think any of us want that, Deidara."

"Un. Well, at times, sure, when he won't shut up or he's sacrificed someone again and doesn't clean up the blood. But it's hard to imagine what the Akatsuki would be like without him, un. Well, to me, anyways."

But Sasori nodded.

Deidara sighed, happy, and traced circles in Sasori's shirt. "One big family, un...That's what we are. And we can't leave Hidan behind anymore. He needs to die with us. So we can be a family elsewhere...whether it be in heaven or in hell, un. As long as we're together...we'll stay together. Forever."

* * *

A/N: I am now introducing the new list of the**_ Cell Phones Review Bandwagon_**. New ones that weren't on the list **last time** will be _italicized._

- **Come Back To Me**

- **carriemehome**

- **xXJashin-rocksXx**

- **I Spaz With Pizzazz**

-** black55widow**

- **_sasodei-iz-awesome_**

- **_Hidan'sGirl247_**

- **_Gaara The Enternal_**

- **_ninja-freak13_**

Thanks for reviewing, everyone! You all make me very happy.

--Abby

**EDIT**: I have fixed all of the grammar and spelling errors. Yehy.


	13. Memory: Murder and Love

_Nudge, nudge, nudge._

"Son of a bitch, five more minutes…"

"Hidan, get up. Now."

"Shit, man, let me fucking sleep…"

"Hidan."

"Shut the fuck up -- ow! You bastard, you didn't have to fucking drop me onto the floor!"

Kakuzu stood over Hidan, sighing. As you can probably tell, Hidan is perfectly back to normal.

_Too_ perfectly.

Hidan lifted himself back onto his feet and glared at Kakuzu.

Ooh, if he didn't love the money-whore so damn much, he would kill him on the spot right now and sacrifice him to Jashin--

"Ah, shit!" Hidan groaned. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Kakuzu asked.

"How many fucking days have I been sick?" Hidan asked.

"You really think I would count the days you were _crying_?"

"You bastard! I swear, I'll kill you!"

"And why do you need to know?"

"I need to do my fucking sacrifices to Jashin! I couldn't do it with sick-blood!"

"You can do your ritual when we get back to the hideout."

"What?!"

"Hidan, really, it's only about an hour or so away."

Hidan pouted.

_Pouted._

Geez, what a child...

...

...

...

"Finally! For Jashin's sake, that took fucking forever, you damned geezer!" That _sounded_ like an insult. But it wasn't. Hidan was _smiling_. Smiling because he was back and not sick and and and...

He hated to admit it, but he was with Kakuzu again, so he was pretty damned happy.

Hidan entered the hideout before Kakuzu and breathed the hideout-air.

Heavy, dry air. Same as always. This earned a bigger grin from the Jashinist.

Kakuzu was shaking his head, watching Hidan. He was beginning to wonder if that medicine had some sort of side-affect that was pushed off until the day he got better.

"Hidan, we have to report back to Leader-sama," Kakuzu sighed, pulling Hidan out of his reunion with the hideout.

"Okay. Whatever." There must have been a side-affect. Hidan wasn't whining for once...

As the two walked down the twisting hallways, Hidan suddenly chuckled slightly to himself. Kakuzu listened to the odd noise. It was very light, as if there was a breeze there wouldn't be a sound at all...

Kakuzu knocked on Leader's door, which sounded like two clicks of the tongue. He used his knuckles to knock.

"Come in, Kakuzu," Leader's voice clearly stated through the door. As Kakuzu opened the door, Leader raised an eyebrow at Hidan. "Hidan. You look well."

Hidan nodded once. A lot of nodding went around in Leader's office.

"Hidan, if you have nothing else to report, then you may go." Hidan grunted with a nod and turned. The door closed behind him with a soft click. Another strange thing coming from a door-slammer.

Kakuzu handed Leader the report he wrote up a couple nights ago. He was about to turn to leave, but Leader stopped him.

"Kakuzu. Hidan seems awfully...happy today. Any reason?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Probably because he's not sick anymore and he doesn't have to lie around all day."

Leader nodded, which was Kakuzu's signal to go.

...

...

...

H: **So, finished the mission, huh? finally!**

D: **yea yea stfu.**

H: **I can finally get my phone back...**

D: **oh about ur phone. why do u have pics of u and kuzu together?**

H: **YOU WENT THROUGH MY MOTHER FUCKING PHONE?!**

D: **yea**

H: **YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN YOU GET BACK!**

D:** but then u wouldnt be able to see us eva again...**

Hidan didn't reply after that. Rather, he stared at the message.

_"You won't be able to see us ever again..."_

Hidan shook his head.

_"You won't be able to see us ever again..."_

He threw the phone back on the bed and stood. He needed air.

_"Hidan, we're dying..."_

He slammed the door shut behind him.

_"We're dying, Hidan..."_

Hidan clenched his fists and walked faster.

_"You won't be able to see us ever again..."_

He squeezed his eyes shut, still walking.

_"Hidan..."_

Hidan ran into someone and fell back due to the impact. He looked up.

_"Hidan..."_

It was Kakuzu.

_"Remember..."_

Hidan stared at the man above him. Kakuzu was looking at him with a questioning gaze.

_"We love you, Hidan..."_

Kakuzu pulled Hidan to his feet. "Hidan, what's the matter with you?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu and sighed. He shook his head again.

"Really, you're so damned nosey. It's nothing, seriously."

"You're lying."

"...I need air."

Hidan pushed himself away from Kakuzu and walked back down the hallway to the entrance to the hideout quickly.

_"Don't forget..."_

Hidan shook his head roughly, trying to get the voices out of his head.

_"Hidan, you won't forget, right?"_

As he sat outside of the hideout, the rain falling on his silver hair, he put his head in his hands, staring at the dark.

_I won't forget. I won't forget that..._

Hidan's fingers curled at his own thoguhts.

_...that I murdered you. _

He shook his head, trying to wipe away the thoughts and voices, like an Etch-A-Sketch.

_And I won't ever regret it..._

It wasn't working.

Hidan felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. The hand pulled him up and sheilded him from the cold rain.

"You're going to get sick again if you sit out here, Hidan."

Hidan nodded.

_"Jashin-sama...is proud of you, son..."_

_But I'm not proud..._

_"Jashin-sama won't let you die..."_

_But I want to die...!!_

_"He won't let you die...like us..."_

_Why not?! Kill me now!_

_"Jashin-sama will let you live for eternity...just follow...the rules...for once..."_

_The rules..._

"Hidan, you're shaking already. Come on...let's go inside," Kakuzu muttered. He dragged the shaking Jashinist back inside and brought him into their room. He sat his partner down in his bed and knelt in front of him.

Hidan was staring at nothing. Air over Kakuzu's head, maybe. But it was mostly nothing.

"Hidan, snap out of it," Kakuzu told him, putting a hand on the Jashinist's cheek lightly. Hidan jumped.

"Huh?" Hidan questioned. He stared at Kakuzu's eyes for a moment before looking down at his rosary. The damned thing that kept him connected to Jashin.

Kakuzu sighed. "You're going to freeze yourself if you stay out in the rain too long..." he told him as he threw the blanket on top of Hidan's head. Hidan moved the flaps away to look at Kakuzu.

Hidan wrapped the blanket around himself and kicked his shoes off before bringing his knees to his chest. He ran a hand over his wet hair and slicked it back over and over again, thinking.

If he somehow defied Jashin...

He shook his head. It was too risky. He could kill himself right on the spot if he even defied him at this moment.

_I'll wait...wait until everyone's gone...then I'll do it...then I'll defy you, Jashin. I swear, I will..._

Hidan put his hand back under the blanket and rubbed his cold face into the blanket. When he brought his head back up, he leaned into warmth.

Meaning, he basically leaned into Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked down at him. Hidan really did look drowsy. The rain and "side-affects" must have drained him a bit. Maybe the trip home was a bit much for him, too.

"Kakuzu...I'm going to defy Jashin when you all die, alright?"

"What?"

"Defy Jashin, dumbshit...so then I can get out of my immortality...and die."

Kakuzu blinked at him.

"So, you do want to die, huh..."

"Of course! Being alive forever...it..." Hidan sighed. "It sucks to watch everyone die over and over again."

Kakuzu stared at Hidan.

"As long as you won't regret it, I don't care. You should be able to take control over your own life."

"Mm. Yeah..."

"Sleep."

Silence.

"Hidan?"

Silence.

"You're kidding me..." Kakuzu muttered to himself. He looked at Hidan's face.

Eyes closed, lips un-tensed...

Sleep.

Oh ho, yes, it was all peaceful now. The calm air was soothing and made it easy for everyone. And with Sasori and Deidara coming back in the early morning, things would be alright.

That is, until everyone gathered for breakfast the next morning.

The calm air wouldn't last for very long.

* * *

A/N: The shortness of this chapter is kind of sad...but it _is_ 7 in the morning...

Thank you all for reviewing. I've hit the 40 point. Never knew I'd get this far (haha, I sound sappy XD).

See you next chapter (:

--Abby


	14. Worry: Flukes and Secrets

Darkness. That's all there was.

Itachi had become accustomed to the dark of his room each time he woke up or the lights were out. He decided a little while ago that it was pointless to worry about going blind each and every single day of his life. It wouldn't come for another few years.

Or, so he hoped.

As he reached for the light that was next to his bed on the nightstand, he tugged the beaded string once.

Hm. It was still dark. The light bulb must have died…

"Mnn…Itachi, turn the light off…it's too early…" Kisame groaned from the bed on the other side of the nightstand.

Itachi froze.

"Kisame, I think the light bulb is dead…" Itachi said softly, hiding his shaking voice.

"Hn? Itachi, the light's pretty bright. Are you blind or somethi – Oh, God, no."

Itachi heard Kisame swing himself out of bed and take a couple steps over to where he was sitting. Itachi was left staring at the dark, not knowing whether Kisame was just fooling around with him and the light was really dead, or if…

No. He wouldn't believe the 'or if'. He couldn't. It was too early to think about that.

Kisame touched the side of Itachi's face, and Itachi turned his head to face him. He couldn't see a thing. All he heard was a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Itachi..." Kisame muttered. As the shark-nin looked into his partner's eyes, there was a cloudy film over his usual beautiful black orbs.

Itachi wished he could see Kisame's eyes...

If only he would put the light on.

"Kisame...can you put the light on? I can't see anything..." Itachi asked.

"Itachi-kun...oh, God...the light _is_ on, you just...you can't see it..."

Itachi blinked. "No. Kisame, I swear, if you don't turn the light on, I'll kill you. _Turn it on_."

Kisame put his hands on his partner's small shoulders. "Itachi, listen to me. The light is on. I can see everything. But...you're..." Kisame stumbled on his words. "You're blind, Itachi. You won't be able to see it."

Itachi nearly passed out right then and there. However, rather, he fell limp into Kisame's comforting arms, lost in his mind.

_I'm blind...Oh, God, I'm blind...this wasn't supposed to happen...no, not now...this isn't supposed to happen now! _

_What about Kisame? I won't ever see him again...I won't see him...no, no, no! I need to see him, damn it! He...He's the only one I have! And now...he's practically gone!_

_Damn it, God, what the hell have you done to me?! I blame you! I blame life! Damn it, I blame this stupid world! Why did it have to be now?!_

"Itachi, I want you to lie down for a little bit...you look pale...er. Paler than usual. I want you to relax and calm down, alright?" Itachi nodded very slightly, not exactly back from his ecstatic thoughts. Kisame lied him back down and rolled the covers back over him. He gave the Uchiha a small kiss on his forehead and left the room.

Leaving Itachi all alone.

This time, really in the dark.

Forever.

...

...

...

Most of the Akatsuki were gathered at the table, eating breakfast. When Kisame entered the room, Pein looked up.

"Kisame? Where is Itachi?" Pein questioned. The Akatsuki turned their gaze over to the shark.

Kisame sighed. "Try to take a guess."

The table was silent for a moment. Hidan slammed his hand on the table once, being the first to realize. "Oh, shit, he's not--!" Kisame nodded.

"Yeah. Itachi lost his sight this morning. He panicked a little, so I told him to lie down. He won't be around much for most of the day, I suspect," Kisame explained. His voice was drained, solemn, even. He couldn't believe it. It came so fast...

"Kisame, later on today, I want to speak to Itachi. You may come, being that he most likely won't be able to maneuver his way around like before." Kisame nodded silently in understanding. Deidara stood.

"Can I see 'Tachi, un?" he asked softly. Kisame nodded.

"I doubt he fell back asleep, so sure. Don't be surprised if he doesn't act like himself, though..." Kisame told the blonde. Deidara pushed his chair back and followed Kisame back to his room.

...

...

...

It was only moments after Deidara entered Itachi and Kisame's lit room that Itachi had begun sobbing quietly on the blonde's shoulder. The Uchiha shuddered noticably, and Deidara tried to calm him down. But, even he was uneasy about the sudden blindness.

Deidara traded the sobbing man off to Kisame once Sasori arrived in the doorway. Deidara smoothed a hand over Itachi's hair before leaving.

Kisame held his partner close. Itachi, clearly, was frightened. And, this was nothing like the one morning, where it was a fluke. It was for real this time.

"Shh...calm down, Itachi..." Kisame cooed softly. Itachi began to breathe deeper, but with each deep breath came a new fear, a new realization about his blindness.

If it weren't for Kisame, he would have already stopped breathing.

Itachi opened his sore eyes. He knew he could only see the dark now, but that didn't mean he wasn't used to it.

In all truth, he believed he would never get used to seeing only dark.

As Kisame put Itachi back down in bed, he told the now-blind man, "I'm going to get some breakfast for you, alright?" With a nod in response, Kisame left the room once again.

It didn't take long for him to return. But Itachi got awfully tired of not listening to anything and not seeing anything. He knew that when he was around Kisame -- or anyone, for that matter -- he was bound to have his spirits lifted slightly. But he couldn't find the will to even live right now, so spirits were out of the question at the moment.

As Kisame fed him his usual breakfast (cereal, mind you), Itachi felt weak, not even being able to feed himself right. But Kisame said he'd get the hang of feeding himself soon enough.

Kisame told him about other things, too -- the others' reactions to the news, how Hidan was first to figure out (what was ther chance of that?), how Deidara was the first to want to visit (which made Itachi feel as if he were in a hospital...), and how worried and scared Kisame really was about this. That topic became a bit rocky for him.

"It's just...It doesn't feel right. It feels as if this wasn't supposed to happen for another few years, you know?" Kisame told him.

"Mm," Itachi grunted in response.

"But now we're here. We really can't turn back now, can we? Have to keep moving forward."

"Tobi always says to _'Just keep swimming'_. I wonder if that means the same thing..." Itachi mused. This earned a chuckle from Kisame.

"Tobi's been watching 'Finding Nemo' again. But, yes, I suppose he does have a point in that."

"Mm...'Finding Nemo'...is that the movie where the fish is kidnapped and his father has to get him back?"

"Yes."

"And how do you know?"

"Tobi dragged me down to watch it. Listen, if there's any good reason that you're blind, it's that you will _never_ have to watch that movie. It's so..._sappy_." Itachi smirked slightly, which could have been considered a small smile.

"One small thing...out of so many..." Itachi muttered. Kisame put a hand on top of Itachi's head.

"Ey, you don't have to talk that way. You'll make it through," Kisame assured him. Itachi nodded with a small sigh escaping his lips. Kisame turned his head to the clock. "Leader-sama wanted to talk to you. Want to go down now?" Itachi nodded. "Alright."

After Kisame got him up out of bed, Itachi argued that he didn't feel like getting changed and that he would just be coming back to fall asleep. Kisame was defeated once again, and watched as Itachi put his hair into its usual low ponytail. At least that was something he knew how to do by himself without looking.

Kisame had an arm around Itachi's sunken shoulders as he led him through the numerous hallways. The shark would steal a few glances every now and then, and each and every time, he would run his finger lightly over the Uchiha's hollow cheek, trying to lift him out of the pit of despair and desperation he was stuck in.

Finally, they reached the large doors that led into the office once again. Kisame knocked. _Thud._

"Come in, Kisame, Itachi," Pein called. Kisame pushed open the door and walked in, Itachi still under his arm. Pein walked over to Itachi. Without any warning, Pein put a cold hand on his face. This made Itachi's eyes widen and he jumped back slightly.

"It's only Leader-sama, Itachi," Kisame told him.

Itachi knew very well that it was Leader. Those cold hands...

_"Haha, fucking around with Blind Boy is fun..."_

Those cold hands just _suddenly_...

_"Hidan, stop it. He doesn't need anymore..."_

It was like mind-rape. Trauma to stay in your mind forever.

_"You have to move on, Itachi. Please, just move on..."_

Kisame was staring down at the two. Itachi's eyes were being inspected by Pein, as if to see if there were any implications and whatnot.

But, Leader just _touching_ his partner's face at all seemed to traumatize the guy.

Finally, Pein put his hands down and sighed. "Kisame, you're going to have to take care of him for a while."

"Yes, I know."

"It's not just about his blindness, you know that, right?"

"Eh?"

Pein sighed again. "Itachi doesn't have much of a will to live anymore. His eyes tell a lot." So that's why he was inspecting them...

"No will to live? So he could turn suicidal?" Kisame asked, eyebrows narrowed. Pein gave a simple nod. Itachi turned his head away.

"Keep a close on on him. You two may leave." Kisame led Itachi out of the double doors and noticed how Itachi's head hung.

"Itachi...you won't turn suicidal, will you?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi didn't give a straight answer for a little while. Finally, he sighed.

"I don't know, Kisame." Kisame's muscles tensed at the deathly response he didn't want to hear.

Itachi kept his head down. It didn't matter. He couldn't see anything either way. Even if he had kept his head up, there wouldn't be any light to see. Looking down is just the same as looking up, to the left, or to the right.

Because all there was was **dark**.

...

...

...

Deidara sat silently next to Sasori, who was carefully poring some liquid into a test tube. He placed the tube on the rack in front of him and turned to Deidara.

"Deidara, are you alright?" he asked. Deidara looked at him.

"Hm? Yeah, un. I'm fine," Deidara replied dazedly. Sasori put a hand on Deidara's cheek.

"Mm. Alright..." As Sasori turned away, Deidara shook his head.

"I'm worried, you know? About Itachi. He seemed so scared when I saw him this morning, un..."

"Itachi? Scared? You are talking about the Uchiha, right?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. And I just...worry about him. I don't know why. It just..." Deidara sighed and pulled at his bang as he slouched. "I've been this way ever since I was a kid, I think. Worrying about people non-stop, un. I guess that's why I made my clay bombs. Because I didn't _have_ to worry about those. I didn't have to worry that they exploded. Because I knew that I was the one in charge of their short lives, un. And when you know when something's going to happen...it almost seems as if you don't have to worry.

"But, we knew that Itachi would go blind, un. We knew it would happen soon. I guess it's just nerve-wracking that it happened so soon, un. Almost like..."

"Like it wasn't supposed to happen," Sasori finished. Deidara nodded.

"Exactly like that. Because...I really have the feeling that this is all a fluke, but I know it's not, un. Maybe I'm going insane..."

Sasori shook his head. "You're not insane. It's normal for humans to be that way."

"You seem a little worried yourself, you know. I thought puppets didn't feel things like that."

As Sasori continued to mix things together, he stated, "That's because I'm not all puppet."

...

...

...

Hidan was on his back, on his bed, his head lolling off the side. Watching the room upside down seemed to help him clear his mind somehow. He didn't know either. Maybe it was all the blood rushing to his head.

Kakuzu sat on his own bed, counting the money again. He wasn't really doing it because he wanted to. He was just doing it to get his mind off of Itachi's sudden problem.

"Can't believe it actually happened. Fuck, this is too early!" Hidan groaned as he sat up straight on his bed. Kakuzu looked over at the troubled Jashinisht.

"Give it time. You'll get used to it." Hidan gave him an angry glare.

"Stupid-ass...You've never had to get used to someone going blind..." he muttered. Kakuzu's eyes wavered over to the Jashinist.

"And you know that how?"

"I can fucking tell! You have no fucking sympathy, seriously!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu shook his head and turned his gaze back to the money.

"Sympathy? When have I been known to have sympathy?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan lost his words. Rather, he gave a whole-hearted death glare and turned away from Kakuzu's sight.

"Rot in hell."

"Really?"

"No, dumbshit!" Kakuzu gave Hidan a questioning look.

"Hm? So you don't want me to rot in hell?"

"Ehr--! Forget it! Go back to counting your damned money!"

Kakuzu didn't argue.

Hidan did.

Hidan wanted to talk some sense into the man, but was worried that his little secret might slip.

That stupid little secret...Well, he figured it wasn't much of a secret anymore, but might as well try to keep it safe, still.

So, instead, he growled and fell face first into his pillow. He needed to think...

* * *

A/N: Haha, I finally made a chapter longer than 2,000 words XD Haven't done that in a while.

We have a new person to add the the **_Cell Phones Review Bandwagon_**! Welcome **Tsukia13**! x3

I wanted to get you guys off of the cliffhanger as soon as possible so you didn't freak out xD Happy? Good.

I can't seem to make good endings though...hm.

Oh well. See you next time! (:

--Abby


	15. Reality: Bills and Honey

A/N: Hey everyone! Just so you all know, I have now made a blog about this story, which will hold all of your reviews, updates, or just plain talk about the story. The link is right here (just remove the spaces) : www. thecellphonesakatsukistory . blogspot . com

If you want to look at your reviews, just use the links on the right side of the page and look for your name. **If you had your real name on your profile**, I used it (ex. black55widow's real name is Leslie, so that's what I used.) 'Cept for Chihiro, 'cuz I like that better than Jasmine XD

As of now, all I have up there are the 48 reviews that I got from you guys xD

Disclaimer: Abby no own. Abby doesn't like to point out the obvious.

* * *

Kakuzu stared at Hidan. Hidan couldn't see him, his face hidden inside the pillow. But Kakuzu the majority of him.

Kakuzu pondered over and over again about what Hidan had said.

_"No, dumbshit!"_

_"Hm? So you don't want me to rot in hell?"_

Kakuzu mentally shook his head. Just because he said that he didn't want him to rot in hell didn't mean anything.

Yeah...

But, Hidan looked incredibly flustered when he told him to go back to counting his money...

Kakuzu shook his head for real this time. As soon as he turned back to counting his money, Hidan's head rose.

"Damn it. I have to get my fucking phone back..." he mumbled. Kakuzu didn't look up as the Jashinist left.

Because fake-counting your money is better than looking up to love, apparently.

...

...

...

Hidan slithered through the hallways (ew, that word just reminded him of Orochimaru...) and finally got to Sasori's workshop. He slammed the door open, finding Sasori's hard warning glare too late.

Before Hidan had barged in, Deidara had his head rested in his folded arms, his cheek slightly touching the top of the desk. He had gotten worn out from worrying about Itachi and fetching some more herbs and such for Sasori. He and Sasori had gotten back at around 4 in the morning, so he only got about four hours of sleep. Sasori, however, didn't find any of that hard for him, especially the sleep. He was a puppet, after all, whole or not.

When the door slammed on the wall, Deidara's eyes blinked open. Sasori let out an irritated sigh and glared at Hidan. Hidan glared back.

"Geez, Puppet-Boy--"

"Sasori, Hidan. His name's Sasori."

"Whatever, Blondie."

"It's Deidara," Sasori corrected.

"Whatever! Jashin, I just need my fucking phone back!"

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other.

"Leader-sama confiscated it," Deidara stated tiredly. Only three more hours of sleep...maybe even four...

"He WHAT?!" Hidan roared, his face heating up. Sasori and Deidara nodded slightly.

"Yeah. He took everyone's phones away for a month, un. He claims that the bills are a bit high..." Deidara stated.

Hidan growled. "I think Leader has a fucking stick shoved up his ass too far!"

"Calm down. It's only a month," Sasori told him boredly. Hidan fumed, but nothing but small sounds came from his mouth, unable to form words.

Being that he had nothing else to say, he turned and slammed the door shut again.

Kakuzu's head popped up from his money, hearning the loud boom. Hidan the Door-Slammer was back.

...

...

...

Itachi sat on his bed, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms hanging limply around them. He stared blankly over his knees. Not that he could tell if they were his knees or not. It was just a guess to him. A small thing that he would only know if his sight was back.

He was sitting alone in his room. His small, dark hole of a room, concealing him from the others, leaving him alone in the rich cold and inky dark. He had gotten used to when he was blinking and when he wasn't. He never really payed attention to those small things when he had his sight. But now...It almost seemed like his life depended on it.

Hah. Didn't that sound sappy or what.

He tightened his grip around his legs and snuggled his head into his knees. He felt cold and alone. He wanted someone with him. But he was too tired to call out for someone. Besides, he rarely used his voice. He didn't even know what he sounded like when he shouted. He wouldn't risk that.

Instead, he kept his mouth Zip-Lock shut and decided to wait.

There was a chill that continued to come in and out of the room, and Itachi had no clue what it was. But, he doubted he would be able to see whatever it was even with his eyes, so he let it pass. This wouldn't freak him out so much.

He heard the door creak as it opened. He turned his head slightly to look at where he knew the door would be -- to his left. Or, no, wait, was it his right?

"Itachi, you alright?" Kisame asked as he walked towards him. Itachi turned his head to where he heard Kisame's voice. He was facing the wrong way.

"Hn." The usual repsonse. 'What do you think?'

Kisame sighed and sat beside his partner. He pulled Itachi into a side hug, and almost immediately Itachi huddled into him. There was finally some warmth in this room.

"You cold, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi didn't answer. Saying 'yes' would make him sound so childish...

But Kisame got the message and continued to hold him. Itachi was glad he didn't have to say anything. He was glad he didn't have to really do anything at this moment.

As Itachi began to untense from insane thoughts that have been running through his mind all day, he finally said, "I need a shower..." It wasn't really to anybody -- he sort of said it to himself as a note sort of thing.

"You can take one now if you want--" Itachi narrowed his eyes, wondering why Kisame stopped so abruptly.

"Kisame...?" Itachi asked quietly. Kisame's gentle grip on Itachi's shoulder tightened slightly.

"I'm giving you a bath." Itachi's eyes widened as he looked fiercely up at Kisame.

"What was that?" Itachi questioned. Kisame sighed, his grip loosening slightly.

"You heard me." Itachi shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't that he was against Kisame giving him a bath or anything. It was just the whole idea of it...It nearly made him shudder. He forced it away.

"Kisame..." Itachi muttered very quietly. Kisame looked down at him with a questioning "Hm?"

Itachi forced another shudder away. The darkness was killing him. He wanted to see Kisame's face. He wanted to see everything.

But there was nothing. All there was was spiraling darkness, eating his life away at a suicidingly slow pace. He felt himself falling down, into those depths, struggling away.

But two large hands on his face suddenly stopped the spiraling.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame's tone was hinted with worry.

"Hn?" Usually, his usual response wouldn't be a question. This time it slipped.

"You...nevermind." Kisame suddenly moved away and stood. Itachi could feel the goosebumps returning to his arms and legs.

"Erhm..." Itachi mumbled as a hush to himself. He hated feeling cold. When he could see, he always just looked for the warmth and got it.

Now, the warmth had to come to him, because he couldn't find it.

Kisame looked over at the Uchiha and raised his eyebrow. Were those...goosebumps?

"Itachi, are you still cold?" This time, Itachi didn't hesitate to give a nod. Kisame undid the covers of his bed and picked Itachi up. Being that his comforter was a bit thicker (Itachi never complained about the cold before, so his was just a bit thinner, but thinner nonetheless), he put the Uchiha under his covers and gently lowered him so his head was touching the pillow. When Kisame took his hands back, he pulled the covers up so they were at Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi curled up under the covers to try to provide warmth for himself with his body. Kisame couldn't see, but Itachi was gently rubbing his hands and feet against each other.

Kisame sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on the top of Itachi's head. He could feel Itachi's face muscles tense.

"It's just me, Itachi." His muscles untensed again. Itachi's eyes closed as he sighed.

"I can't stand this..." Itachi muttered out loud. That was supposed to stay in his head.

But Kisame heard and frowned. He crouched down so his face was about a foot away from Itachi's.

"Don't worry...We'll make it through..." Kisame told him. Itachi's eyes didn't open, but he knew Kisame was there.

"...I hope so..." It was a once in a lifetime parade for Itachi to say anything like that. Most of the Akatsuki (as well as maybe everyone else who knew his name and what happened to the clan) didn't think that he even knew the word 'hope'.

Suddenly, Tobi burst in, and Itachi flinched. Kisame looked up at the door calmly.

"Yes, Tobi?" Kisame asked.

Tobi was panting and grasping for air. "T-Tobi heard...about...I-Itachi-senpai..." he breathed out. Tobi and Zetsu had been their own mission for a little while and must have just come back.

Once Tobi gathered all of his air, he asked Kisame if he could have a word with Itachi alone. Kisame gave a strange look, but left.

Tobi walked up to Itachi calmly. Itachi's eyes were open.

"Itachi-san...Sasuke is still looking for you. You can't stay under cover forever."

"Hn."

"He doesn't know that you're blind. He won't hold back on you if he finds you. Unless you want to tell him the truth before he gets to you..."

"No."

"Hm. Are you sure? Or are you willing to die blind and let him kill you--"

"Madara, shut up."

'Tobi' smiled lightly under his mask. He knew he could get to Itachi someway.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing else to say." 'Tobi' leaned in closer to Itachi's ear. "But _just keep swimming_, Itachi-senpai."

'Tobi's' fake-pitched voice sent a shiver down Itachi's spine. 'Tobi' smiled slightly again.

As 'Tobi' stood up straight again, he heard a call for his name. "Tobi!" It was more like an angry shout. Even so, 'Tobi' called back in his honey-filled-fake-pitched voice, "Coming Deidara-senpai!" 'Tobi' looked down at Itachi again. "Just. Keep. Swimming. _Itachi_. _Sen-Pai_." He broke up his words, giving 'Itachi Senpai' emphasis. Itachi glared.

"I hate you," the younger Uchiha of the two stated. 'Tobi' left.

Itachi cleaned off his glare once he heard someone come back in the room.

"Jesus, he's a nuisance..." Kisame muttered. Itachi closed his eyes again.

"Hn." Of course, Kisame didn't know Tobi's secret. Nor did the rest of the Akatsuki, save for Pein and Konan.

"You alright?" Itachi nodded.

Kisame sat on the edge of the bed again. He had grown a habit of doing that ever since he and Itachi got so close to be considered 'dating'. Neither of them were really sure if they were or not, but everyone just assumed they were.

Kisame wordlessly ran his hand over Itachi's raven-black hair. He decided he'd put the bath off for later.

Kisame began to wonder why Itachi was suddenly drained all of the time. Even if he was blind, that shouldn't have had any affect on him. The last time Kisame found Itachi this drained was when the younger used two doses of Mangekyo and Ameratsu...

"Itachi, you're not trying to hold onto your Sharingan, are you?" Kisame asked.

"..." Itachi pulled a face. Kisame shook his head.

"Your chakra can't channel to your eyes anymore, you know. You're exhausting yourself just trying to hold the Sharingan."

Itachi let out a heavy breath. It wasn't exactly a sigh. He knew that Kisame, for the most part, was right.

No, scratch that. Itachi suddenly went stupid when he went blind and now Kisame was nearly always right.

Kisame watched as Itachi's eyes suddenly softened slightly under the clouds that covered them. It was obvious that Itachi had been trying to contain Sharingan this whole time.

"No more trying to contain Sharingan, alright?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded tiredly.

Kisame nodded, too. "Keep it that way. I'll let you rest. I think I hear Deidara beating on Tobi again. Leader would be pissed if he found Tobi half-dead again..." After placing a soft kiss on the side of Itachi's face, Kisame left, the creaking of the door being the last sound that Itachi could hear before no one was around to make any noise.

Itachi burrowed his head into the pillow, his eyes throbbing lightly.

If that damn Madara hadn't pushed him to use Sharingan all the time, maybe this wouldn't have happened.


	16. Today: Suicide and Angst

WHOA SHE'S BACK!!

A/N: Hey everyone. I haven't updated in a long long time, I know. Don't smite me! ;.;

I've been sick for a couple weeks (which is why I'm at home right now) and haven't been able to think of anything to add to the story...

Well, don't be surprised if this chapter doesn't make any sense o.0. I'm writing this because I feel bad for making you all wait for so long.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

The cell phones sitting in front of Pein seemed to be dead, lifeless without their owners. They sat in a row, each varying in how many dents and how many scratches and what color. The eight phones each had a link to the other, which was what Pein was going to figure out.

Oh, the whole thing about the bills being to high? That was a lie. The only reason Kakuzu didn't notice was because he _always_ thinks that the bills are too high. This time wasn't any different.

Pein's multi-colored eyes skimmed over the assortment of phones (which, he noticed, were all flip phones). He was intent on finding out...well, many things. But, he'd take it slow, one step at a time.

Not. Missing. One. Beat.

The first of the row was Deidara's cell phone -- a simple light blue flip phone, scarred with scratches and black marks from explosions. Pein picked it up and held it in his palm. His thumb laid on the edge of the front display screen, which dimly stated the time; a clear and digital "5:00PM". His four other fingers curled under the crease and flipped open the phone.

Time to figure out what had really happened when his eye was taken out.

Unlike the other members, Deidara took pictures of almost every single occurring event. He texted a great deal, too, but it was on small things. Nothing exciting. Nothing worth noting in Pein's mind.

But, the rumor going around is that a picture holds a thousand words.

And that's exactly what Pein needed.

...

...

...

_Crash._

"Hidan, you're making a big deal out of nothing..."

_Shatter._

"Hidan, stop throwing things at the wall. It won't help get your phone back."

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You don't know how much I needed that fucking thing -- Huuuuhhhh..."

Kakuzu pulled his hands away from Hidan's ears, where the small white earbuds were placed. Hidan sighed almost dream-like. He didn't even notice that his iPod had been hidden in the kitchen cabinet above the refrigerator for the past month. As long as he had it now, evrything seemed okay...

_Except that he didn't have his Jashin-be-damned phone!_

Half-conked out, Hidan snapped back into reality, "Liberated" becoming nothing but a rythym and some words in his ears. "You fucking bastard! I need my phone back!" Hidan didn't want to admit that his iPod and music were like his anti-depressants or other. Not that he needed to be told, because Kakuzu knew. Why else would he just automatically stick some plastic white things into Hidan's ears?

"Hidan..." Kakuzu sighed. He wasn't dealing with this now. Or the next time. Or ever.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan whined.

"You sound like a fucking sixteen year old girl, for crying out loud," Kakuzu muttered. He felt a weak punch in his back.

It simply meant that Hidan was upset and couldn't muster up his strength into his fist, and that Kakuzu was right and just needed to shut up and stop being right.

Hidan huffed and dropped onto his back, into the comforter of his bed. He glared at the ceiling, just as he had done many times before.

Kakuzu shook his head at the poor sight in front of him. "Really, Hidan. You need to grow up."

"I can't grow up anymore! Just because each and every fucking year goes by, and everyone else gets fucking older, that doesn't mean that I fucking do, too! For fuck's sake, I haven't been able to fucking grow up for over ten fucking years! Jashin damn it, it's so fucking--!"

Kakuzu grabbed the ranter's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. "Hidan, I get it."

"No, you don't fucking get it! You'll never fucking get it! You'll never ever fucking get what it's like to be a mother fucking immortal and never grow up fucking never again!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu stared hard into Hidan's eyes. He needed to get Hidan focused again.

"Hidan, stop acting like a child--"

"I'm not a fucking child! Let go of me, damn it!" Hidan thrashed out of Kakuzu's grip and flung himself off the bed and out of the room.

Kakuzu unintentionally followed suit, not yet finished with their little dilemma. Luckily, no one was in the hallway. That way they wouldn't get their head chopped off.

Hidan pushed the volume all the way up as soon as the damp rainy air nipped at him.

_"_..._The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this  
Have you heard the news that you're dead?..."_

Kakuzu stopped at the entrance and watched as his angsty partner continued to stomp his way through the rain. The stitched-nin shook his head in shame. How he loved this psycho angst-ball, he had yet to fully figure out.

...

...

...

Pein continued pressing the down arrow on Deidara's phone, flipping through hundreds and hundreds of pictures. Finally, at around picture 600-something, he found exactly what he was looking for.

Three photos in a row. Being that the dates go backwards, the first was at a hospital. Deidara had his left eye covered and bandaged, and small dashes of bright red to near pink had covered up the middle of the bandage, where his eye would be. He wore a pained expression, but it didn't seem that it was from the eye. Rather, maybe it was because of the person who was taking the photo...

Becuase Deidara sure didn't take it. His hands were hidden under the blanket.

The next picture was taken before the hospital one, and it was outside. It wasn't raining, yet the clouds were a deep grey, the rain being held in so long. Deidara had his arm outstretched in front of him, obviously holding the phone. He was sure to make his long bloodied bang be seen. Through the dark. He wore a trembeling smirk, as if to show it was all right. It wasn't.

The last picture, before the hospital and outside scenes, was blurry. It looked as if it was unexpected, like the moving wasn't supposed to be accidental. But, from what he could see, the picture wasn't of the blonde. Rather, it was of a much larger man, with the same piercing blue eyes as Deidara, but with black hair.

The eyes were all that it took to convince Pein that that was Deidara's father.

...

...

...

"Itachi, do you understand?!"

There was a small grunt and a meek nod in response.

Oops. Better flash back just a little bit...

-ziiiiip!-

Kisame turned away from the tub for a moment. Yes, it's just what you're thinking -- Itachi lost and now Kisame's giving him a bath. It was a long " 'No you're not!' 'Yes I am.' " battle. This could have been the first battle that Itachi lost.

That one moment that Kisame turned away -- just to get shampoo, too! -- was when Itachi found the chance to slip himself down, under the water, silent so Kisame wouldn't hear.

Itachi made sure not to thrash. He wanted this. He wanted the water to fill his lungs and make him a dead -- yes, really dead -- weight in the water. His eyes were shut tight, knowing that there would just be pain that he didn't want in his eyes.

Just as he felt himself losing it, just as he felt that he was going to leave the world, there was a strange feeling on his skin.

It was cold air. _Air_.

Meaning that he had resurfaced the water. That Kisame had found him trying to drown himself.

Damn it.

"Itachi!" Kisame's hand were gripped tightly around Itachi's shoulders. Kisame watched at Itachi coughed and sputtered, water making its way out of his mouth and past his pale near-blue lips. The suicidal-nin's eyes were still closed shut.

Kisame draped a towel over Itachi shoulders and lifted the almost-dead body out of the tub. Itachi was heaving in the dry air, his pale skin showing the small bumps from the cold.

As the two stood, Kisame's eye shook from the sheer horror that had come over him. Itachi swayed, dizzy from coming back from near-unconsciousness. Finally, he opened his eyes, the cloudy film over them staring down at the floor. But it almost seemed as if Itachi's real eyes -- the ones that were behind the clouds -- were staring up at Kisame. Frightened.

"Itachi, what in the _hell_--"

"Kisame, I--"

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"..."

"Jesus _Christ_, Itachi! What the hell--"

"I'm sorry."

"Itachi, never _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"..."

-ziiiiip!-

"Do you understand?!"

There was a small grunt and a meek nod in response.

Kisame held Itachi's cold body tightly to his, his eyes narrowed and squinted, intent on not crying.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, Itachi, I know..."

...

...

...

The eyepiece that was under his thick bangs started to sting his skin a little. He abruptly stood, which made the puppet look up at him with a raised brow.

"Deidara?" Sasori questioned.

"Leader-sama knows."

* * *

A/N: I know that Deidara didn't lose his eye! It's just a part of the story .

Two more to the bandwagon! Welcome **SnowsShadows** and **BeyondBirthday187**!


	17. Secrets: Burning and Hiding

A/N: Muhhh, stupid school D:

Yes, that's right, I haven't updated in OVER a month because of it.

But! I am trying to fit this in (even though I have a French essay to write in the next, oh, four hours xD)

-Insert Disclaimer Here-

* * *

Down the dark hallway, only a blur of black and yellow could have been seen, only slight panting and quick footsteps heard. A call sounded through the hallway, but it was ignored.

"Deidara!" Sasori's stern voice did not affect Deidara in the least. The blonde could feel the burning sensation deepening and found it hard to not have his hand fly up to his eyepiece and rip it off, just to make the burning stop. But, he fought the urge and concentrated on the confusing path.

Deidara knew that Leader had figured it out. He knew that Leader now knew his secret. But how?! How did he know?! There was nothing that could have been revealed! NOTHING! He was so careful with his secret, how did Leader figure it out?! **_HOW?!_**

The huge, thick doors of Leader's office were suddenly in arm's length. Before reaching out to knock, Deidara finally let his hand rise towards his burning skin. He touched it lightly.

_Damnit!_ Deidara's hand flew away from his skin and pounded on the door.

However, the door just creaked open on its own.

Leader wasn't in there.

_FUCK!_

...

...

...

Sasori had soon gone after his blonde partner. Concerned, each footstep pounded lightly on the floor in Deidara's path. Worried, his eyes flittered over each and every inanimate and living thing in his sight. Confused, his mind raced, wondering what Leader suddenly knew. Startled, he--

"Woah, Sasori!" Two large, pale blue hands clamped on top of the frantic puppet's shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

Sasori's maroon eyes snapped out of their quick-flittering and his feet stopped their erratic pounding. His heart, however, thudded horridly in his chest, aching. He stared at the ground below him, which, despite his short height, seemed so far away. All he wanted to do was just fall down. But Kisame's large hands restricted him from doing so.

Kisame, by all means, was not a mean guy. Hell, he was far too _fatherly_ to be the bad guy. He, aside from Deidara at times, was the one who cared most for everyone, even sometimes Hidan. Kakuzu, eh, well, he knew how to take care of himself, and never really got in too much trouble. Sasori, along with a few others, sometimes wondered how he got into the Akatsuki at all with such an attitude. But then the whole 'extreme chakra' and 'Seven Swordsmen' thing came into place.

Sasori's eyes locked onto the floor and refused to look up at the giant of a 'father-figure' before him. However, he spoke. "Kisame-san, shouldn't you be with Itachi-san?"

"Itachi's resting. And Hidan's missing, so I'm going out to look for him. But you still have yet to answer my question. What's wrong?"

Sasori wanted to say it. "Deidara's acting weird and I have no clue what's up with him and I'm worried." But he didn't say it. No.

"Nothing," he answered, his voice slightly moody. Ha, 'nothing' obviously wasn't the answer with such a tone.

But, Kisame was Kisame. Didn't pry too much, but didn't leave subjects hanging. "Well, it's obviously something." Geez, there he goes with his 'father-ness' again. Just as Sasori was going to reply back with another moody response, an aggrivated and pain-stricken groan sounded through the hideout.

Sasori's head snapped up. Kisame looked at where the sound came from. "Was that--"

"Deidara!"

...

...

...

Kakuzu had not heard the groan. He had not heard Kisame say his 'fatherly-sayings'. He heard the beating rain. And his echoing shouts.

"Hidan! God damn brat, where are you?!"  
_"Hidan! God damn brat, where are you?"  
"Hidan! God damn brat, where are you...__"_

"Shit..." he muttered to himself. Not only was he soaked, but no doubt Hidan was, too. He did _not_ need Hidan sick again. No way.

"Hidan!"  
_"Hidan!..."  
"Hidan..."_

His heavy, booted steps pounded against the soaked ground. He wasn't running, no. But he felt as if he should have. But he didn't.

Hidan was just very emotional. He had an outlook on a lot of things, mostly bad outlooks, though. But a few of the good outlooks included music, his phone, Jashinism, Jashin himself, his scythe...

_Death._

That was just about it. Just about everything else was a bad outlook. Even life. Did you see death on the list?

He was very protective about his religious views, too. Jashinism, he believed, was the only 'really godly' religion. Or something along those lines. Kakuzu didn't pay much attention to his religious rants. Just cut him off when they got too long.

However, Kakuzu knew very well that Hidan was protective on his views if his life, too. This he ended up listening to, because it mattered. Hidan's religion, no, no need to know. But Hidan's view on his own life was pretty important. Kakuzu wondered if the lost Jashinist even knew that Kakuzu listened to that, at least.

The middle of the forest was stuffy and damp, and the raindrops continued slipping off of the leaves and dripping onto Kakuzu's head. He didn't bother tree-jumping, because he would most likely miss Hidan if he were to pass him, and the tree would shake more and he's probably get even more wet with just the rain on the leaves.

So, walking it is.

"Hidan! Son of a bitch..."  
_"Hidan! Son of a..."  
"Hidan! Son of a..."_

Kakuzu had whispered the last part to himself, even though the echo caught the first few words. He sighed, a puff of breath visible in the cold. He stopped walking for a moment and just stood there...Just stood there in the middle of the forest...Breathing...Wating...

"Hidan!"  
_"Hidan!"  
"Hidan..."_

...

...

...

Kisame and Sasori both had an idea of where the groan had come from. Somewhere along the long and twisted route. Sasori had the best idea of him being at Leader's door. Kisame was clueless and needed explaination. Not that Sasori was going to say anything.

After a quick five minutes of running, the groan's owner was found sitting against the wall, next to the large doors. The door on the right was slightly ajar, letting a small strip of light hit the floor. Deidara had his eye closed, hitting his head against the wall softly as he muttered incomprehendible words to himself.

"Deidara?" Kisame asked gently as he crouched in front of the blonde. Father-mode was switched to 'ON'.

The head-banging stopped, as did the mutters, but Deidara's eye did not even flinch open. Kisame went to place a hand on his forehead for a fever, but his hand lighty and accidentally brushed some of the skin above the metal eyepiece.

Deidara flew foward and clutched his metal eyepiece in both hands, painfully moaning and hissing into his knees.

"Deidara?" Sasori questioned, dropping down next to the blonde. Kisame blinked in surprise.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" That must have been his famous line. It was almost all he's said all day.

There wasn't a response for a while. When Deidara fiinally picked his head back up, only one hand was covering the right side of his face.

"Deidara, what happened to you?" Sasori asked sternly, wanting an answer. Deidara breathed in and out deeply once, but refused to take away his hand.

"I need to find Leader-sama, un..."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sasori was quickly losing his patience, and it was being refilled with worry.

Kisame noticed Sasori's impatience. He grabbed Deidara's free hand lightly and pulled him up to his feet. "Let's explain this somewhere we can actually see you." Sasori stood in agreement, shutting Leader's door the rest of the way before following the shark-man out of the hall.

...

...

...

Pein heard Deidara's long moan and hisses of pain, but sat in his hidden room, alone, Deidara's blue phone still clutched in his left hand. He was finished with it. The secret was with him, now.

Though Deidara had previously looked into Leader's office, he had not seen the other remaining seven phones. The edge of the desk, where the phones sat, had a small lip curved in at the top, which could easily hide the thin phones. Deidara was clueless.

As he sneaked back into his office, he put Deidara's phone back at the top of the row. The next phone was a plain silver one, with thin black trimming around the sides. Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu's, he knew, would be hard. The man barely used his phone, most likely didn't have any pictures whatsoever, and maybe texted very little.

But, he would have to try.

Time to find out about those stitches.

...

...

...

Deidara held a pack of ice against his swollen and possibly really _burned _skin around his eyepiece. The device was switched off and was waterproof.

But, to the point.

Kisame and Sasori sat on either side of the blonde at the table in the kitchen. It was very silent, only the movement of the ice stirring the quiet. Deidara was looking down at the tiled floor while Sasori and Kisame thought of the right question to ask, other than "What happened?", being that they both knew he wouldn't answer to that.

Sasori picked his head up. "Deidara, what happened with Leader-sama?" he asked. Deidara's eye lowered, now staring at his lap.

"He figured out something he shouldn't have, un." His voice was barely audible.

"Such as?" Sasori urged. Deidara closed his eye slowly and reopened it.

"Just a s--...nothing, un..." Sasori shook his head.

"Deidara, cut it out--"

"Sasori, hold on." Kisame's raised hand signaled the puppet to stop talking. "You have to think, he's still pretty much a kid. Eighteen, give or take. Maybe he just needs some space to keep to himself. You know, keep some secrets that he doesn't want anyone else to know."

Sasori stared at the shark. "How in the _world_ do you know all of that?" Kisame shrugged in response.

"At any rate, he's probably upset that someone knows about whatever it is, and doesn't want to talk about it anymore." Kisame took a glance at Deidara, and then back at Sasori.

Sasori thought about it for a moment. He himself never really had anything to hide as a teen. He was too into his work and such to really care about secrets. He just nodded.

Deidara stood. "I'm going to sleep for a while. I'll see you guys later, un." He dropped the part-melted icebag into the sink and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Kisame and Sasori behind.

Kisame stood. "I'm going to help Kakuzu look for Hidan. You can come along if you want."

Sasori stood as well. He nodded. "Alright."

...

...

...

_"...I want to runaway  
And never say goodbye  
I want to know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I want to know the answers,  
No more lies..."_

Some paper flittered through the air in front of the slouching Jashinist. He drowsily looked up from the soaked ground as he watched a blue-haired woman appear.

"Hidan, you idiot. You're going to die of pneumonia if you stay out here any longer."

"Shut up, Konan."


	18. Critical: Revenge and Lost

A/N: FuckfuckfucfuckFUCKITTYFUCKFUCK.

I give up. I completely give up. I really don't have any hopes for this story =_____=

I mean, I haven't updated in MONTHS. That's BAD.

Grr. Hopefully, I can at least get through this chapter...Then I don't know what I'll do...

* * *

"Please enter your password, then press pound."

The woman's robotic voice was followed by a chorus of beeping. Once the pierced man pressed #, the woman's voice came up again.

"I'm sorry, this number is not valid. Please enter your password, then press pound."

Pein sighed. Okay, it wasn't his birthdate, it wasn't how old he was...

PIN number? He didn't know that. He would have figured it out, but Kakuzu wasn't there, he was looking for Hidan.

Wait.

_Hidan? _

Pein then punched in the numbers 44326 and pressed # again.

"You have no new messages. To listen to saved messages, press 5."

_Got it._

...

...

...

Deidara trudged and scraped his feet against the floor of the hallway, staring down. His long fringe of hair bobbed against his face as he walked. He didn't pick his head up once. No one was around to bump into.

Right?

Deidara faintly noticed the shadowy figure in front of him, but looked up too late until he crashed into said figure.

"Ah! Itachi-san!" Deidara suddenly snapped into reality and grabbed the man's pale hand. Itachi grunted as he got pulled back onto his feet. At least he didn't fall... "Itachi-san! Are you alright, un?"

"Hn." Yes.

Deidara let out a long sigh through his nose and let go of Itachi's hand. "Good. Um..." He looked at the blind man again. Why was he out of his room? "Is there...something you need, un?"

Itachi shrugged, his eyes flittering around slowly. "No."

"Okay." Deidara paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something, un?" Itachi's eyes were still searching around, but he nodded slowly. "Do you think Sasori-danna..." He tugged on his fringe once. Think. "Do you think Sasori-danna would be worried if I were hurt in any way, shape, or form...un?"

Itachi's eyes locked in one spot over Deidara's shoulder, thinking he was looking directly at him. "We don't need two suicidals here."

"T...That's not what I meant," Deidara retorted. "I meant...about the eye thing, un."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Deidara sighed.

"I'll tell you. But you can't tell another soul, un."

"Hn." Fine.

...

...

...

Hidan's right thumb hovered over the spin wheel on the iPod, just wanting to block Konan out.

Actually, no. It wasn't _just _Konan. He wanted to block out the stupid rain, the thoughts, the _memories..._

But not once did he let the thin blue volume bar stretch to the right side of his screen.

"Fuck, Konan. What do you want?" he growled.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Idiot. I need to talk to you. It's about Kakuzu...sort of."

Hidan's eyes only widened very very slightly.

"Pein-sama..." Konan continued, "...he's trying to get to everyone..."

"Okay, what?" Hidan asked, his eyes narrowed. "What in the fuck does that mean?"

"Jesus, Hidan, just listen!" Konan let her piercing glare fade as she collected herself once again. "Remember Itachi-san? He was traumatized by Pein-sama?"

Hidan glared again. "When the fuck did _that_ happen?"

"Oh. I suppose you weren't back from your mission then."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"_Anyway..._" Konan sighed. "Pein-sama is going through everyone's cell phones to find ways to traumatize them, too...He's even going through Itachi's again."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hidan pressed his thumb over the Play/Pause button, almost breaking it. "YOU MEAN I GAVE THAT BASTARD MY PHONE JUST BECAUSE HE'S LOOKING TO FUCK WITH MY MIND?!"

Konan merely nodded in response.

"THAT FUCKING SHIT-HEAD! I SWEAR TO JASHIN, I'LL BE SURE TO SACRIFICE HIS JASHIN-BE-DAMNED BLOOD TO--"

"_HIDAN!_"

"WHAT?!"

"Just...listen. For once, just shut your fucking big mouth and _listen._"

Hidan glared. "But--"

"_Hidan_," Konan growled.

Hidan glared, but let his mouth close shut.

"I have a plan. To stop him."

"Fucking lies."

"No."

"Yes."

"_Hidan._"

"Fuck."

"Anyway..." Konan sighed. "It probably will be too late by the time the plan's in action, but we can try."

"What's the motherfucking plan in the first place?" Hidan growled.

"Steal his Blackberry."

"_What _the_ FUCK?!_"

"Think about it -- all of his files and important stuff in in that thing. _All of it._"

"...What're you saying?"

"What are you, _stupid?_ I'm saying that we can get revenge back on him, and then he'll stop."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"I thought I'd be able to sacrifice him..."

Konan slapped her forehead. "Moron."

* * *

A/N: SUPER SHORT. Gah, I'm such a loser. I have no hopes for the end of this story. Ever since school started, I've been BRAINWASHED. It's horrible.

On the other hand, I started a completely new story, which I actually worked really hard on, and I got almost nothing out of it, except for one "Favorite Story" thing. ._.

Please read that one? I think it's so much better than this Dx

Sorry to disappoint you all ._.

--Abby


	19. The End: Love and Hate

A/N: HELLOOOO.

Yes! I'm going to make an attempt to finish this story up, with one (possibly long?) chapter.

I know, I haven't updated in over five months, and I'm sorry to all of my reviewers and fans of this story.

After this, I'll make a seperate 'chapter' to list all of the 'Cell Phones Bandwagon' members and thank you all for sticking with me and all that stuff.

So, here is is: The Very Last Chapter of _The Cell Phones_.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you? I do not own the Akatsuki or Naruto!

Note: I'm still fixing typos and adding a little more detail in some spots.

* * *

_"I have a plan. To stop him."_

"Hidan, what the hell were you thinking!" Kakuzu, who had given up with the search, scolded the Jashinist, giving a hard glare at his newly returned partner. Hidan looked away, glaring at the floor instead.

"I don't fucking know either," he muttered. Kakuzu hit him upside the head gently, sighing.

"Don't do it again, fool."

Konan, who had walked back with Hidan after their little chat, ignored the tough-love scene and went to gather the rest of the members.

She walked up the winding staircase, nearly bumping into Deidara and Itachi, who were walking side-by-side.

"Ah, Itachi, Deidara," she greeted. They nodded in return. "I need to have a talk with you and the others. Where is Kisame-san and Sasori-san?"

"I think they're both still searching for Hidan, un," Deidara answered.

"No..." The voice behind Konan made her turn her head. Both a tall, blue shark-man amd a small, wooden man stood behind her on the staircase, soaked from the dowpour.

"Ah, Sasori-san, Kisame-san. Welcome back," Konan greeted them. They, too, nodded in return. "I need to have an important meeting with you two and the rest. Please gather them all and lead them to the battle room."

Kisame nodded. "Yes, Konan-san." With that, Konan flittered away in an assortment of stripped paper, leaving the two pairs with each other on the stairs.

Kisame reached foward and took Itachi's hand. Itachi closed his hand around Kisame's. "Let's go, Itachi," he told the blind man. Itachi nodded, and followed Kisame's steady lead down the staircase.

Sasori turned to Deidara. "I see you're up from your sleep," he noticed. Deidara's face flushed, but he nodded. He had almost forgotten about the previous events.

Sasori took Deidara's hand and immediately began walking. "Tch, brat. Don't worry people so much next time."

Deidara nodded, and smiled and he closed his hand around his Danna's.

"Un."

...

...

...

They were all gathered in the battle area, and all eyes were on Konan. She had just told them the news.

"That's ridiculous."

"So that why it hurt, un..."

"That fucking liar, he knew the bills are always too high!"

"I still say I should fucking sacrifice the fucking heathen."

"....."

"I can't believe it."

Konan raised her hand, silencing the commotion. "Quiet. Now, I do have a plan. However, it may not work."

They all nodded, waiting for more.

"We all know he has a Blackberry that he practically never lets out of his sight. Being that I've been his partner for the past few years, I know that he puts almost every single detail of every mission, every death, everything that's going on in every village, and even things about his own life into that thing."

"Holy shit," Hidan mused.

"I know," Konan agreed. "Obviously, there's some seriously important information in there. Which means, we can take revenge on him by taking it away and doing various things with that information."

"That sounds easy, un," Deidara smirked.

"Not exactly. As I said before, he never lets it leave his side," Konan corrected.

"Oh, right, un," the blonde muttered.

"So wait, then how are we going to get it?" Kisame questioned.

Konan, who usually never let emotion pass on her stoic face, slipped on a smirk. "I'll tell you that now."

...

...

...

Pein put down third to last phone. Apparently, Kisame had diabetes. Who knew? Sure, it wasn't what he was looking for, but it could serve for great torture, granted that the shark ever screwed up.

He settled back into his chair, content with what he gathered for the day. There were only two more phones left -- Sasori's and his own partner, Konan.

He stood, and not one second later was there a single, quiet knock - Konan's knock, he knew.

"Come in, Konan," he ordered.

Konan entered, and she had a solemn look on her face. She tilted her head downward.

"What is it, Konan?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that Hidan-san is in critical condition," she answered. "He's caught a horrible case of pneumonia from running away in the rain, and on top of that he has been severely wounded in the chest and head. He and Kakuzu-san got in a fight and I'm afraid he went too far."

Pein sighed. "Why should this be such a problem for Hidan? He's immortal."

Konan sighed as well, though not as irritated. "He recently lost his faith in his Lord, Jashin. Along with losing his faith, he lost his immortality."

Pein frowned. He walked closer to Konan. "Why isn't Sasori helping him?"

"Sasori-san is doing his best, but has told me that he cannot fully heal Hidan's wounds. He's exhausted and at his limit."

Pein smirked and walked around Konan, who was standing up staright, but still staring at the floor. "Hm. Well, maybe with the screaming in the background, you and I could..." He leaned in close to Konan's ear and whispered, "...have a little fun."

Konan didn't move away. "Pein-sama, I'm not your whore."

Pein frowned, but smirked again as he moved in front of her, flicking her blue bangs. "Oh really? But, what about all of the fun times before? Tying me down, biting me..." He moved his mouth to her neck. She still didn't move.

"Pein-sama, those are things you did to _me_," she said to him.

"Ah but, it was fun, wasn't it?" he asked her, beginning to nibble on her skin. Finally, she stepped back enough to make his lips move away.

"...It's was rape. I don't see the fun in that."

Pein's smirk washed away and he glared at her. "You little whore." He drew back and hand and striked her across her face heavily, making her fall over. "You fucking skank! If you say one word about any of that to anyone else--"

"Pein-sama, go help Hidan-san, damnit!" Konan yelled at him, trying in vain to make to plan fall back into place. She held onto her swollen cheek as she stared up at him with pleading blue eyes.

Her was still glaring at her. He stepped foward and knelt down to her height. "Hm. I'll help him, but only if..." He grabbed her face and made her look directly at him. "Only if we get to have a little fun afterwards. _My little skank_."

She stared at him for a few moments. Finally, she nodded. "Fine, Pein-sama." He gave her a victory smirk and threw her face away from him.

"I knew you'd see the bright side, Konan."

Without another word, he slipped out of the room and went to aid Hidan in the infirmary.

Konan sat up straight and looked up at the ceiling above her. "Sasori-san," she whispered.

Moving a tile from the ceiling, Sassori swiftly, but quietly, dropped down in front of Konan, his black cloak draped over him.

Konan stood. "I apologize for the wait," she said to him, knowing how much he hated to be kept waiting. He merely nodded.

Konan nodded as well, and left the room, letting Sasori do his own work.

...

...

...

Hidan, as well as Itachi, heard Pein coming down the hallway.

Quickly, Hidan gave himself a few more stabs in his chest, groaning as the blood spewed out. He closed his eyes, adding to the effect of dying. _Jashin-sama, forgive me for this. I'll get a fresh sacfrifce for you as soon as this is over._

No later than Hidan has finished his quick prayer, Pein walked into the room. Not minding Hidan's death-state, he growled, "Where is Sasori?"

"Sasori-san said he left to get more bandaged, Pein-sama," Itachi answered him.

Pein sighed. "Very well then." He walked toward Hidan, and the Jashinist tried not to flinch. "So, what is Sasori's have problem's with--"

From behind the bed Hidan was laid on, Kakuzu shot up, unmasked, and shot threads at his leader.

Pein, for once not expecting the attack, was pushed back into the wall. The threads seeped into the surface behind him, tightly bounding the vulnerable leader to it.

A single loose thread slithered it's way up Pein's cloak, searching for the pocket that his Blackberry would be stored in, Konan told Kakuzu before they set the plan into action.

Pein struggled, and began to feel his legs and hands become numb from the bad circulation. "What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled.

However, no one answered. Pein glared at Itachi, but was so panicky he forget momentarily that Itachi had no idea.

He tried with all of his power, all of his chakra, to be freed form the tightly bound threads.

Kakuzu shook his head. "Leader-sama, this room only allows a medic-nin's chakra flow to circulate correctly. You purposely set it up that way so no other chakra would become mixed up with the patient and possibly kill them." He pulled the Blackberry out from the pocket and pulled the thread toward him, taking the device into his hand.

"So, basically." Hidan sat up in the bed and turned so his feet would touch the floor over the side of the bed. Pein growled. "You can't do a damn thing." Hidan smirked at Pein's pissed-off face as he walked toward him.

Finally, the leader snapped.

"You are all prohibited from this irrational behavior on me! I am you Leader, your _God! _You have absolutely no right to enhance this foolishness on me!"

Hidan emmited a chuckle, and Kakuzu and Itachi grinned.

Hidan shook his head, advancing more on his leader. "You old fucker. The only God that I have..." He pulled out a long spear from behind him and raised it to point directly over Pein's heart. "...Is Jashin-sama!"

A loud groan of pain sounded through the hideout. Hidan smirked while he twisted the spear around through Pein's chest, watching the blood gurgle as it seeped out of his skin.

Itachi, aided by Kisame who had entered the room through the door in the back (he was there as a backup in case Kakuzu's threads wasn't enought to hold Pein back), stood next to Hidan.

Sasori and Konan entered the room, along with Deidara, who was waiting outside of the infirmary as a backup as well. T

Pein stared at them, all standing before them, either with smirks or a straight face. He narrowed his eyes, wincing as Hidan suddenly pulled out the spear in a swift motion. He then pulled out five smaller spears and held them out to the other members. They each took one.

He struggled in vain more, though it was weak due to the depp wound in the middle of his chest, nearly touching his heart. Itachi and Deidara came closer, Deidara standing in front of Pein's left eye, Itachi on the right.

Deidara picked his spear up and pushed the point dangerously close to Pein's eye. "This...is for finding out," he muttered quietly. Without hesitation, he pushed the spear through his eye, only enough to not touch his brain, and pulled it out, dragging the eye with him.

Pein screamed.

Itachi, with Deidara's help, aimed for Pein's right eye. In a monotone voice, he muttered, "This...is for not warning me for my blindness." He slowly pushed the spear in, and pulled it out quickly.

Another scream.

Now, without his sight, Pein had no idea what was going on. However, he figured that Hidan had a huge grin on his face. Oh, how he loved so much agony and blood.

Kisame stepped foward, spear gripped in hand. Though Pein couldn't see, Kisame had a face slightly of regret, but mostly of hate and anger. He pulled the spear up to Pein's neck, and put it over his voice box. "This...is for making Itachi hear all of those things in your 'minor' punishment." He pushed the spear through and pulled it out.

A raspy, barely audible scream.

Sasori walked foward, and without a hint of emotion on his face, he pulled his spear to Pein's empty, left eye socket. "This...is for hurting Deidara." He pushed the spear to the right and made the tip come through the side of his right socket, and pulled it back out.

Trembeling took hold of Pein's body, no longer being able to scream.

Kakuzu stepped foward, pointing his spear over Pein's forehead. "This...is for making everyone think in mind-fuck ways." Before he pushed the spear through, Hidan chuckled, saying, "Got that term from me, bitches." Then, pain quickly spread through Pein's forehead, and the bone cracked.

He could feel himself losing it.

Konan then walked up, holding her spear low. All of the guys cringed, knowing where it was going. Konan pointed the spear directly. "This...is for constantly calling me your _whore_. Your _little skank_. For all of that_ rape_. I fucking hate you, Pein." She shoved the spear through...ahem...and everyone else cringed, making 'Oooh' sounds.

Pein completely spazzed.

Finally, lastly, Hidan walked up again and raised two spears to eahc side of Pein's head, right next to his ears. His violet eyes sparkled, a wild grin on his face. "And this...is for making me fucking suffer by listening to your long-ass rants about the blood staining the carpet. Jashin-sama forever, _bitch!_"

Even as the spears were shoved through his ears, through his brain, Pein could hear himself screaming. He could see the ceiling fall as his head drooped over, limp. He felt so...tired. Not in pain, not wet from the blood. Just, drained.

How could he see, and hear, and not feel wet? His voicebox was punctured, his eyes were gone, his ears were sliced, and there was blood everywhere.

...What the hell...?

"Ah, Pein-sama." Konan's smug vocie carried through to him. His eyes opened. Everyone was surrounding him, looking down at him with grins and smug expressions.

Pein turned his head around swiftly, but Konan put her hand on his forehead, almost directly where Kakuzu pushed the spear through, stopping the frantic movements.

"Oh, _baby, _what's the matter?" she mocked. Behind her, Kisame had a false grin on, dangling the Blackberry between his thick, large fingers. Next to the large man, he saw Itachi's eyes gently fade from the bright red to the normal black, with the film still fitted over his eyes. Kisame had his arm around him, keeping the blind man from falling over in exhaustion.

Pein just stared at her. He stared at Kisame, and Itachi.

He was speechless. Paralyzed.

Sasori and Hidan kneeled down on either side of him, and got really close to his ears. Pein almost flinched at the distance. Hidan, with a grunting voice, and Sasori with his monotone, both whispered,

"That's what you get when you screw with _**the cell phones**_."

...

...

...

Two simple black flip phones.

Sasori had one.

Hidan had one.

They both looked exactly the same.

But everything on the inside...

Well, you could just think of the differences.

The **ringtones**.

The **wallpapers**.

The **names** for each contact.

The **voice mail.**

The **voicemail messages.**

The **text messages**.

Everything was just different on the inside.

It's the outside that made everything_ mix up lives._

* * *

A/N: It's done. Over. Yes. Holy crap.

I really, truly do thank you all for being patient with my extended writer's-block for this story. I also thank you for encouraging me to continue writing, and not letting me give up.

Sorry about any typos.

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of **_The Cell Phones_** ^_^

**Note:** There will be an extra 'chapter', with my thank yous and everything to my reviewers, and the whole list of _**The Cell Phones Bandwagon**_.

I love you all! :D

-Abby


End file.
